It's Not Over
by xoxButterflysTornadoxox
Summary: Season Two, only better. Things have always been complicated between Blaine and Sebastian. But with Sebastian not willing to commit and Blaine's new friendship with Kurt, things take a turn for the worst. Sebastian finds out some life changing news while they are apart. Can they make things worse? Or is it over forever? Heavy Seblaine. This story is bi-polar, for reals.
1. Never Been Kissed The Substitute

**A/N: I am back with Seblaine and ready to ROLL! I'm currently rewatching season two, and even though I wasn't a fan of Katy Perry's Teenage Dream for a long time, The Warblers made me change my mind. I mean, honestly? The hottest thing ever. Anyways, if you have read some of my other glee stories, this somewhat follows them…but not really…we'll see. This is set in Season Two, like the summary said. Just with Sebastian in it…which would have made Season Two so much better. Am I wrong? Of course not! **

**P.S. I apologize for abusing the italics so much with this chapter…I got a little carried away, but doesn't Blaine enunciate **_**a lot? **_** see I did it again! DANG IT!**

**I OWN NOTHING! **

**Chapter One: Never Been Kissed/The Substitute **

_I'ma get your heart racin' in my skin-tight jeans,  
be your teenage dream tonight.  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans,  
be your teenage dream tonight._

While everyone else left the hall, including Kurt—who Blaine totally knows is a spy by now, and a bad one at that—Blaine stayed behind because he knew one other person would. Once the swarm of navy blue cleared, Blaine turned towards the couches to see said person sitting on one of the arms and smirking back at him. "So?" Blaine held his hands out before letting them drop to his sides. "What did you think?"

"Well you were obviously fantastic," Sebastian sat as he stood up. "Hotter and hotter every day," the tall boy stared Blaine up and down as he got closer to him. Blaine swallowed down heavily, trying hard not to let the heat growing on his neck show. But when Sebastian was just an arm's length away, he wanted nothing more than to grab him and never let go. 'No, Blaine. He's doing this on purpose. You can't let him win…not that it's a competition. It's a lesson. A lesson he must learn…god, he looks _good_.' Blaine tried not to focus on the intense stare Sebastian's giving off, but looking at the top two buttons undone on Sebastian's neck wasn't helping.

"And those lyrics are defiantly true." Blaine willed himself to look Sebastian in the eye, thinking he can handle it. But, it just made Blaine's thoughts cloud even more and the only clear thing in it was the fact that Sebastian was leaning in close; just before their lips could touch, Blaine snapped out of his little trance and took a step back.

"Seb, no." Blaine chuckled when Sebastian let out a groan and hung his head in defeat. Caving would be too easy and Blaine's not going to give Sebastian the satisfaction. Not until things change. Blaine went over to where he dropped his bag earlier, knowing very well that Sebastian would watch him as he bent down to get it. He slipped it over his shoulder as he faced the boy, whose eyes flickered back up as if he was never gawking like Blaine knew he was. "I told you; if you're not serious enough about me to be my boyfriend than nothing else is going to happen between us."

"Blaine, come on," Sebastian pouted, making Blaine roll his eyes. A second later, Sebastian had his classic smirk gracing his face. That could only mean one thing for Blaine; trouble. Sebastian started taking slow steps forward, closing some space between them. He knew how looking Blaine up and down always drove him wild and he knew Blaine was caving when his massager bag slipped off his arm with a thunk. While rubbing Blaine's arm until he grabbed his shoulder to brought him closer, Sebastian grinned down at the Warbler. "You can't leave me all hot and bothered after that." Blaine shook his smiling head. He took another step back, making Sebastian drop his hand and sigh while Blaine got his messenger bag back off the ground and held it this time so it would stay.

"We both know how you could fix that," Blaine leaned in close to whisper into Sebastian's ear, making him shiver. "Just say the word. And I'm yours." With a wink, Blaine left Sebastian a lone in Warbler hall. The taller boy let out a moan of frustration, spinning on his heel and stomping his foot.

"Damn."

[[[[[NBK]]]]]

Blaine remained strong for a few more days until he finally cracked. He was starting to become frustrated without Sebastian there to please him, and seeing the boy running around the Dalton track field during Lacrosse practice without his shirt on was just pure torture. Sebastian wasn't the least bit surprised when he opened his dorm room door and have Blaine bouncing on his heel impatiently with his fingers twitching in anticipation. "I thought nothing was going to happen between us anymore?" Sebastian smirked, tapping the door with his finger. Blaine shook his head, glaring up at Sebastian with lust.

Not able to take it anymore, in one quick motion, Blaine moved forward, grabbed Sebastian by the face and pushed them into the dorm room. "Shut _up_ and kiss me."

[[[[NBK]]]]

Even though Sebastian still hasn't made them official, Blaine keeps coming back for more. He can't help it; Sebastian is his drug. Sure, they don't do anything more than make out and it's a little unnerving knowing that Sebastian has more experience in this department than Blaine, but just a simple look is enough to drive Blaine crazy. He is more than satisfied when he's with Sebastian. At least, he's trying to be right now, but after his talk with Kurt over coffee earlier, Blaine can't help but continue to worry about him.

Realizing that Blaine isn't doing anything but lay there while he kisses his neck, Sebastian sighed against Blaine's pale skin and craned himself up by his arm next to Blaine's waist. "Okay, where's your head at here, Anderson? Because I'm doing some of my best work here and I'm getting _nothing_ from you." Blaine looked up at Sebastian with apologetic eyes. He knew they were Sebastian's weakness.

"Sorry," Blaine reached up and rubbed Sebastian's cheek. Only with Blaine would Sebastian be this intimate. He doesn't want to put a label on them and call them a couple, but Seb still doesn't mind holding Blaine's hand underneath a table in the library or letting Blaine rub his cheek tenderly. Granted, whenever they do hold hands in the library, it's followed by Sebastian pulling Blaine to the back of the building where no one can see them for an intense make out session. If Sebastian is Blaine's drug, Blaine is Sebastian's sun. Without him, everything just seems so dark and worthless.

"I'm just…worried about Kurt," Blaine admitted while he traced Sebastian's strong jaw.

"Who?" When Blaine tilted his head and glared up at him, Sebastian remembered. "Right, right. The spy kid." Sebastian rolled onto his back so that he was lying beside Blaine instead of hovering over him. Missing his warmth already, Sebastian rested on his side and placed with the collar of Blaine's shirt. He rebuttoned the top two, seeing how talking about another guy was killing Sebastian's buzz and they were obviously done making out for a while.

"It's just that he has no one else to talk to at his school. No one really gets what he's going through and no one _cares_," Blaine shook his head while staring up at the ceiling. Sebastian knew what was going on in Blaine's head. He has too big of a heart to let this go. Blaine's a giver; he always helps people whenever they need it, and even when they don't ask for it. It's one of the things that Sebastian loves about him; well, sometimes he hates it because this makes Blaine such a likeable person that countless guys—gay or straight—are always trying to flirt with Blaine, and that is not okay with Sebastian. Boyfriend or not, no one can have Blaine but him. Yeah, it's selfish but Sebastian hates the thought of Blaine with anyone else.

"Which is why you want to help him," Sebastian sighed.

"What? Is that so bad?"

"No," Sebastian shook his head, smiling at how cute Blaine is when he's defensive. He felt Blaine shiver when Sebastian traced his finger around the edge of the shirt collar, brushing against Blaine's pulse. "I just know how you get, Blaine. You always want to help and fix things. But then you get too…_attached_ and I don't want you to get disappointed if you can't fix this,"

Sebastian knew this from multiple occasions. One time, Blaine tried to help a freshman get a new into an AP coarse that are only for Juniors and up, and when the kid wasn't able to join in the end despite an open placement, Blaine dwelled on it for weeks. Another example would be Sebastian himself. When he moved to Dalton half way through last year, he was more guarded than he is now. Everyone knows that Sebastian Smythe is one confident son of a bitch, but no one knew why he didn't let anyone in personally. Blaine could see that there was something Sebastian was hiding—not his sexuality. Sebastian made that well known—and made it his goal to find out. Of course he did find out, which led them to their current arrangement, but Blaine's still trying to get Sebastian to open up more and commit.

"I just don't want to see up upset over something you can't fix," Sebastian explained with a shrug.

"You don't think I can help?" Blaine sat up against his elbows with a frown.  
"Of course I think you can…if anyone can, it's you," Seb let out a short sigh, knowing Blaine was getting a little testy. "Look, I'm just saying…you barely know this kid and his problem isn't yours."

"His problem _is_ my problem," Blaine scuffed. He continued to shake his head while he got off of the bed and grabbed his blazer off of the corner.

"Blaine, come on-"

"Kurt getting bullied because he's gay isn't rare, Sebastian. I know what it's like. I went through it, and I seem to recall _you_ going through it too." Blaine didn't think about what he said until after he said it. Right away he regretted it. Sebastian's head started to dip down while he cast his green-blue eyes to the mattress. "Aw, Seb, I didn't mean-" Blaine reached out to him, but Sebastian leaned away. He sat up on the bed and grabbed his dress shirt of the ground before putting it over his wife beater.

"Sorry if I prefer to block out that part of my life, Blaine; we can't all be as open to sharing as _you_." Sebastian said coldly as he wrapped his tie around his neck loosely before starting to button up his shirt. Blaine bit down into the inside of his lip, hating making Sebastian relive all those memories. Blaine was bullied so badly at his old school that he ran from it, but it was never quite as terrible as things were for Sebastian. What Sebastian went through was much, much worse.

Blaine would have tried to apologize again if it wasn't for his phone glowing on Sebastian's dresser, telling them that someone was calling him. "You should get that," Sebastian nodded towards the phone before starting to walk towards his bathroom. "Daryl Sabara might need Superman to save the day." With that, Sebastian slammed the door behind him; Blaine knew that Sebastian wasn't going to come out or talk to him anymore, so Blaine collected his phone—it was Kurt calling—and left the door room. They will fix things eventually; they always do.

[[[[NBK]]]]

When Blaine got back to Dalton after taking Kurt to lunch, he was surprised to see Sebastian leaning against the wall next to his dorm room door. Blaine almost dropped his keys at the look on Sebastian's face. His jaw was locked and his eyes were darker with an emotion Blaine didn't dare naming. There's no way Sebastian could be jealous; but, that's what it looked like, and it made Blaine feel like someone punched him in the gut.

"How was lunch?" Sebastian hated how rough his voice sounded. It sounded weak and stupid and jealous which he _never_ is. He has too much confidence in himself to want what other people have, and everything he does want he gets. But it's not surprising that Blaine's the one who manages to make Sebastian feel like this.

"It's not like that," Blaine shook his head as he walked past Sebastian and tried to unlock the door. It would have been much easier if Sebastian's eyes weren't burning a hole into Blaine's cheek or if his hands would just stop shaking. Blaine ignored the feeling of regret because he did nothing wrong. Sebastian doesn't deserve to act like this and Blaine shouldn't feel bad for it.

"Karofsky went after Kurt again when we tried talking to him today and Kurt was shaken up about it so I took him to-you know what, I don't have to _explain_ myself to you," Blaine concluded as he pushed his shoulder against the stubborn door, making it bust open. He grabbed the key out of the lock and rushed into his dorm, throwing his bag onto his bed and struggling to get his blazer off in one motion. He hates how frustrated Sebastian always makes him; in more ways than one.

"You do when I overhear some of the Warblers talking about your little trip down to McKinley and how you told Jeff you were going to be late for practice because you got 'a little _distracted_ and lost track of _time'_," Sebastian quoted with frowned eyes as he followed Blaine into the dorm.

"You don't get to act jealous!" Blaine pointed a finger at the boy, his neck growing warm with anger. Jeff himself, who happens to be Blaine's roommate, was about to walk into the dorm room when he noticed the two boys fighting and slowly backed away before they could see him. That explains why Blaine is even later than he had said. "It's not like I'm your _boyfriend_ or anything."

Sebastian tensed up at Blaine's cold words. Not only were they bitter, but they were true. Sebastian didn't have the right to be jealous, but he still was. Lowering his eyes to the ground, he heard Blaine scuff a little, "Oh, I'm sorry. Have I upset you?" Blaine asked with sarcasm.

"Oh, don't do that," Sebastian snapped back into it. "Don't act like _I_ shouldn't give a damn about this or that it's in my head!"

"_It is in your head!_" Blaine shouted, bouncing on his feet with frustration. This fight started with both of them being mad at each other but it became Blaine trying to prove himself to Sebastian again. They've had this conversation countless times before. "I don't want Kurt, or anyone else for that matter," Blaine grabbed a hold of both of Sebastian's hands, giving them a squeeze. He took one step forward, ducking his head to make Sebastian look him in the eyes, and gave him a small smile. "I just want _you_."

"I don't know why," Sebastian mumbled, making Blaine chuckled a little.

"I do." Before Sebastian could even look up, Blaine had his hand on his cheek and was kissing him on the lips. "Because even though you're so damn stubborn, and refuse to show it, you have this big ass heart that cares about me and you acting all jealous is _too cute_ for me to remain mad at you," before Blaine could kiss him again, Sebastian took a step back.

"Wow, wow, wow, wait just a damn minute," Sebastian wove his hands in front of him. Blaine frowned with confusion. "First of all, I'm not _cute_," Blaine rolled his eyes, "second, I wouldn't say that I 'refuse to show' that I care about you, otherwise I wouldn't be standing here having this conversation with you. And lastly, you have no reason to be mad at me!"

"Oh, I don't?"  
"_No_!" Sebastian wove his hands in the air. "Because you're the one who's taking _other guys_ out to lunches, or letting guys drape themselves all over you while you still nag me about making us a couple!" Blaine scuffed, but Sebastian continued. "Obviously, _you're_ not so serious about this either otherwise…"

"They're my friends! I can't help if guys like hanging out with me; maybe if you stop acting like a _dick_ all the time people will actually talk to you too," Blaine crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, so now I'm a dick?" Sebastian scuffed.  
"Oh, you know you are!"

"Well if I'm such a dick than _maybe_ we shouldn't even _bother_ anymore!" both boys fell silent at the words. Sebastian didn't expect to say them and he sure as hell doesn't mean it. But once those words are out there, he didn't take them back. Sebastian stared back at Blaine, who's golden eyes widened as he bit down into his lip. He tried to keep tough, squaring his shoulders and holding his head up though on the inside he wanted to throw himself into Sebastian's arms and beg for him not to do this. They've had their fair share of fights—other students at Dalton are known to crowd around the door of wherever they are fighting to listen in—but this time, it felt real. Blaine feared that this could really be it this time.

"Is that what you want?" Blaine challenged. When Sebastian didn't answer, or even look Blaine in the eye, Blaine clenched his jaw to keep his lips from quivering. "No, really, Sebastian. Is that what you want?"

Sebastian slowly met Blaine's eye. Of course this wasn't what he wanted; but he was _so_ tired of fighting. "It's not like we're even dating so…" Sebastian said softly, unable to make it louder. He rubbed his arm nervously, trying not to look at Blaine. He could see Blaine's eyes grow glassy and his hands ball into fists at his side. Not knowing what else to say, Sebastian started to leave. Seeing Sebastian start walking away sent fear through Blaine like a wild fire.

"Seb, no, wait," Blaine reached out for Sebastian but fell short. Sebastian stopped at the doorway, forcing himself to look over his shoulder at Blaine just slightly. It was enough for Blaine to know that this was it; this wasn't just one of their fights that they say it's over but then take it back a few days later. Hell, sometimes they had fights just to spice things up. But it's never felt this…permanent. "Don't go." Blaine whispered. Sebastian just set his jaw, mumbled a 'see ya' and left, leaving Blaine there in tears. "Damn it." Blaine chucked his phone at the wall, making the battery pop out and the back shatter on the ground. He didn't even care. Blaine followed his phone to the ground, leaning his head back against his bed and shutting his eyes as if that would stop the tears boiling.

After what felt like hours but was only minutes, Blaine heard someone say his name over his rough sobs; he was trying not to get hysterical, what with the door being open and not wanting to seem pathetic over a relationship that wasn't really a relationship at all. Blaine opened his eyes to see blurry blond and brunette figures stepping into his dorm. Blaine whipped the tears away to clear his eyes; it wasn't until he recognized Nick and Jeff that he tried clearing all the tears away, from his cheeks and eyes and cleared his throat; as if that would erase the fact that they already saw him crying alone in his room.

"Come on, man," Nick held his hand out. "Let's get to practice. It'll make you feel better." Blaine just shook his head. He rested his elbows on his knees as he tilted his head back against his bed once more. He stared over their heads, unable to process what was going on.

"It's really it this time."

"Don't say that," Jeff hunched his shoulders with his hands in his blazer pocket. He shared a short glance with Nick before they looked back at the boy on the floor. "You two break up and get back together _all_ _the_ _time_."

"How could we break up if we weren't even _dating_?" Blaine questioned. He's not sure if he was asking his friends or himself, but none of them and the answer. "No." Blaine continued to shake his head, swallow to make his throat stop itching. "No, it's-It's really over," Blaine gapped; hearing the words out loud made fresh tears come to his eyes.

With just one look, Jeff and Nick silently agreed that practice could wait. They sat down on either side of Blaine and let him let it all out. As he continued to cry, Nick rested a hand on Blaine's shoulder and Jeff patted his knee a couple times. "How could it be _over_?"

[[[[The Substitute]]]]

"Just tell me Jeff, is it true?" Sebastian followed Jeff as the blond starting walking away. He had asked if Blaine had really started hanging out with Kurt more and more after their split like the rumors around Dalton. "Please, Jeff. I'm _dying _here! You gotta know; you're his _roommate_ for crying out loud!"

"It's not for me to say, dude," Jeff sighed. Sebastian wasn't one for begging, so he decided to use his role on the Lacrosse team to bargain.

"As Lacrosse captian, I demand that you tell me _right_ now." Sebastian stepped in front of Jeff, cutting him off from the doorway to the bathroom. Jeff rolled his eyes at Sebastian's chin in the air and his arms crossed over his chest. Sebastian was a born leader, but sometimes he's more of a dictator.

"I love you man, I _do_," Jeff patted Sebastian on the shoulder. "But Blaine's my roommate, and one of my best friends. It's none of my business and frankly, it's none of yours anymore either." With an apologetic, stiff smile, Jeff side stepped around Sebastian and disappeared behind the swinging door. Sebastian let out a disappointed sigh. This past week has been hell on him; he's barely slept, he tripped at practice two days ago which earned him twenty laps around the track, and the stress has been making his stomach hurt. At least, that's what Sebastian think it is.

When that pain came back just now, Sebastian fought off a groan. He pressed his hand where it hurt, but that didn't help. Maybe it's because he hasn't been eating much; but it's not a pain in his actual stomach; more like right below his rib cage. At he didn't pull a muscle because it's not that kind of pain.

Jeff came out of the bathroom to see Sebastian cringing and leaning against the wall with his arm wrapped around his middle. "Woe, dude, you look pale. Are you okay?"

"Nurse. Get me to the nurse."

**A/N: I put The Substitute in with Never Been Kissed because it's not very big in terms of this story. Sure, Kurt has a budding crush on Blaine, but that's in like every episode. I thought it would be a nice blend in for Sebastian to show that he still cares even if he ended things. **

**Also, I put in some foreshadowing. Invisible cookie for whoever caught it! **

**To come: Furt- Blaine's in a rut; Kurt sees his father's wedding as the perfect opportunity to get closer to Blaine while making it seem like he's just trying to make Blaine feel better. Sebastian's pain—emotionally and physically—is growing. Will he try and get Blaine back? Will Blaine agree to go to Burt and Carol's wedding? What's going on with Sebastian?**

**In the next chapter, there will be more Glee characters, since they were at the wedding. My fav. Boys will be there (Finn and Sam). I'm going to try and keep canon couples there, like Finchel and what not even though I'm not a fan. I want this story to be about Sebastian, Blaine and Kurt (though I'm not sure how to write for Kurt just yet. I'm trying to get the hang of it) with Karofsky mentioned/in there. But, I can't help but add in my other favorite characters. **

**Let me know what you think of this chapter and if you think this story should continue. All input is welcome! **


	2. Furt Special Education Part One

**A/N: It's been a while hasn't it people? The reason why I'm picking up on writing again is because school is going super well right now and with the new season started, I got inspired. We need Sebastian back, he just has to! Blaine's 'It's Time' was amazing! I always wanted glee to do that song, but I pictured the Warblers singing it; the beat would be cool but Darren was perfect as always! I mean, who else could make jump roping that sexy, huh? Now I'm side-tracked! The story! Chapter Two, finally! It starts with Furt.  
-**

Blaine was walking through the halls of Dalton, his phone to his ear as he goggles his books while fishing out his keys from his messenger bag. The whole thing was very familiar; not only is Blaine always multitasking, but the last time he struggled with his keys, _it _happened.

Ever since the 'break up,' Sebastian's been ignoring him, and according to Jeff, he hasn't been at Lacrosse practice in the last two weeks. It's not like Sebastian to ditch, especially since he's captian. Blaine wants to know what's really bothering him—because Sebastian can't be that broken up over them…can he?—but he knows not to contact him. Blaine won't be the one to give in again.

"No, Kurt, that sounds great," Blaine put a smile on his face even though the blue eyed boy couldn't see. "Tell your dad and Carol Congrates from me…even though they don't know who I am."

"They know about you," Kurt admitted. "How could I not tell them about my savior?"

"I wouldn't call myself that," Blaine blushed. He unlocked his dorm and stepped in, the cool chill of fall streaming in from the window being open; Jeff must have forgotten to close it after cooling off from practice. _'__Daryl Sabara might need Superman to save the day,' _just the thought of Sebastian's bitter voice sends a shiver down Blaine's spine. He blames it on the window. "More like a guy running around with a sheet over his shoulders."

"Well, either way, thank you," Kurt beamed into the phone. "I should go; only so much time before the big day." Blaine chuckled; he could hear the older boy's excitement.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later; bye." Blaine hung up right after Kurt sang goodbye. He threw himself, and his phone, onto the bed and groaned. He was so tired lately; classes and Warbler practice never seemed to have this affect on him. But now, Blaine has no energy to do anything; he's not the same bubbly, lively Blaine that everyone at Dalton loves. He's just…a shell.

"Alright, kid," Jeff walked out of their bathroom and chucked a towel onto Blaine's face, making the usually curly haired boy groan again. "Go shower; we're going out."

"Where?" Blaine asked dryly. He didn't bother moving the towel from his face.  
"My lacrosse game; it's not really out, but still," Jeff shrugged. Blaine groaned again, making Jeff roll his eyes. "So dramatic lately." Jeff grabbed Blaine's shoulder and gave it a shake. "Come on; chipper up, buck-o. You wouldn't want to miss Smythe's returning game would you?" At the mention of Sebastian's name, Blaine bolted up in bed and dashed for the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Jeff chuckled when he heard the shower running. "I knew that would get him going."

[[[[F]]]]

Blaine couldn't stop bouncing his knee. Nick eventually grabbed a hold of it to stop it, but the second he let go, Blaine was at it again. He didn't know why he was so nervous; he's gone to these Lacrosse games all the time, even before Sebastian was around. "Damn, you're face is beat!" Nick chuckled at the freshly groomed boy. Blaine's hair was gelled back perfectly, he smelled like the cologne that Sebastian bought him—with his mother's credit card, of course—and he was wearing his black polo that he knows drives Sebastian crazy. It's not that Sebastian will know how Blaine smells from all the way on the field, but it couldn't hurt; and Blaine knew that with Nick's crazy cheering for Jeff that Seb would look over eventually. He had to look good.

"What?" Blaine placed the back of his fingers against his cheeks. They were burning. "Oh, it's uh…the cool air."

"It's not that late in fall," Nick pointed out with a knowing smirk. Blaine tried not to roll his eyes.

"Watch the game." Nick just chuckled. A second later, the crowd sitting around them was standing up and cheering for the team running onto the field. Right away, Nick jumped up into the air and was screaming, making Blaine actually smile though that was hard to do lately. Only standing to see over taller people's shoulders, Blaine scanned the field for that knowing number: 23. 17, Jeff, 3, Thad, 11, David…

"Where is he?" Blaine asked himself, bouncing on his heels nervously.  
"Relax, okay?" Nick patted his shoulder. "I'm sure he's just waiting to make a big Smythe worthy enterance," Nick shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah, maybe," Blaine really hoped that was the case. From all the rumors going around about Sebastian's strange mood, Blaine didn't want to think that Sebastian had disappeared forever. After what felt like an hour but was only a minute, Blaine saw the white against maroon numbers. "There!" Blaine pointed over some guy's shoulder; the person wasn't too happy with Blaine's shriek or him almost sticking his finger into his ear, but Blaine didn't notice at all. "That's 23, right?"

"Does he looked smaller to you?" Nick frowned as he watched 23 run further down the field.  
"Not really," Blaine lied; he did look smaller. A lot smaller. Something was up.

"McCall!" The coach shouted from the bench below the stands. Blaine frowned when 23 ran towards the older man.

"Wait…Scott?" Blaine's eyes widened when the boy took off his helmet and he wasn't Sebastian underneath. "Where is-?"

"Uh, Blaine, you probably shouldn't loo-" Besides Nick's warning, Blaine turned his head to look where Nick was. When he saw it, his heart dropped. There Sebastian was, talking—no, flirting—with the opposing team's captian. Blaine swallowed a large lump in his throat. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"I know they're wearing padding and everything Nick," Blaine started with a shakey voice, never taking his eyes off the sweatshirt wearing boy across the field. "But I'm pretty sure he can still feel Sebastian's hand through that. 'Cuse me."

"Blaine, wait!" Nick shouted after him, but Blaine was already running down the stands and towards the school. This was not what was supposed to happen.

[[[F]]]

"Idiot!" Jeff slapped Sebastian on the back of the head when he found him at the bonfire after the game. Sebastian groaned.

"Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head while glaring at the blond boy, "The hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Nick joined in, giving Sebastian another slap.

"Okay, you people seriously have to stop doing that," Sebastian held his pointer fingers up, pointing at them both. "Do you mind telling me what I did this time?"

"Gladly," Jeff shoved his hands into his sweatshirt pocket to warm them up.  
"You didn't play like you were supposed to, while we told you that Blaine would be there, and instead grabbed Whittemore's ass right in front of him!" Nick finished.

Sebastian hung his head while rubbing the back of it nervously, "He was wearing padding." He mumbled as an excuse. Nick and Jeff shared a stare before looking back at the player.

"Idiot!" They both shouted before slapping Sebastian's head again.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Sebastian wove his hands in the air, "Just stop slapping me."  
Jeff sighed deeply, looking off at the people getting hot dogs by the grills.

"What the hell is going on with you man?" Nick asked with a serious tone. "You've been acting weird for weeks now; you're hurt over the break up, we get it, but that doesn't mean you can…"

"Woe, woe, woe!" Sebastian held his hands up to stop him. "I am not _hurt," _Jeff let out a scuffed laugh. "I'm not. Why should I be?" Sebastian asked dryly, not meeting Nick's eye.

"Look," Nick sighed, running a hand through his long hair, "When you agreed to play tonight, we thought that meant you wanted to get back together with Blaine. But you going off and flirting with some other guy, not to mention a dick like Jackson—"

"And totally straight by the way," Jeff chimed in, though he didn't look away from the food; he was starving. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"—really hurt Blaine. You could have had a shot but now you don't. You blew it, Sebastian," Nick didn't care if what he said was harsh; Sebastian had to know the truth.

"What do you expect me to do, huh?" Sebastian snapped. "Play and win the game and then suddenly, Blaine and I would make up and everything will be good as new? It doesn't work like that!" he shouted, making some people around them look at him. He didn't care though. "Besides, I can't play anymore, anyways. Might as well have a little fun at the games, right?" With that, Sebastian pulled the flask out of his sweatshirt pocket and walked off. Nick huffed as he watched Sebastian take a long drink from the cool flask.

"He's falling apart man," Nick said to Jeff.  
"Yeah, that's great," Jeff just slapped Nick's arm a bunch of times. "Can we get some food?" Nick couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, sure, buddy." Nick ruffed up Jeff's hair, making the slightly younger boy beam and they walked off to get hot dogs. This problem could be put aside for another night.

[[[F]]]

"Why would I care if he's screwing Whittemore?" Blaine asked loudly into his phone as he paced his dorm room floor. "I don't care!"

"Who are you trying to convince, Blaine?" Kurt asked on the other end. "Me or you?" Blaine ignored that.  
"And it doesn't even bother me that Jackson is way hotter than I am…damn those cheek bones." Blaine pouted, plopping down on the floor and leaning back against his bed. He grabbed the pillow off the top and hugged it tightly while Kurt chuckled.

"Blaine, relax. Okay? This is actually perfect!"  
"Who's side are you on?" Blaine gapped.

"Oh, yours all the way; but seeing how you're in a sour mood and I'm miserable at school lately…"  
"Aw, Kurt, I'm sorry; here I am complaining about a stupid game and you're…"

"No, it's fine; really, Blaine," Kurt sighed. "As I was saying, we both need a distraction."  
"What are you conning in that mind of yours?" Blaine hesitated to ask.

"Tell me you're free Thursday night,"  
"Why?"

"Because I need a date for the wedding."  
[[[F]]]

In the next two days, Dave gets expelled from McKinley, Kurt gets more and more excited over the wedding, Sebastian gets more miserable—not to mention that his stomach is keeping him in bed at all hours—and Blaine's slowly getting into a better mood. The thought of going to the wedding helps aide Blaine's pain, but he can't help picturing Sebastian with _him. _Seriously, Jackson is like an Abercrombie model…not fair.

"Seb," Nick shook the lump underneath layers of heavy sheets that covers Sebastian's bed, but he gets no response. "Sebastian, wake up. It's time for class." Still nothing. Nick usually gets a groan or a 'fuck you' by now. With a frown, Nick peeled back the sheets. He gets to about Sebastian's neck when he sees how red the skin is and how damp Sebastian's brown hair is. Not to mention that Sebastian's lips look blue. "Sebastian!"

[[[F]]]

"You scared the shit out of me, man!" Nick slapped Sebastian's chest when he walked out of the hospital exam room. Sebastian sighed, placing his jacket over his elbow.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he walked to the nurse's station to sign some more paper work for his check up. "Drinking mixed with a bonfire and too light of a jacket must have rocketed a fever or something," Sebastian made up as he signed his name. He gave the nurse a weak smile before walking off, not caring if Nick was following or not. He was.

"Dude, that was not just a fever. Something is up," Nick grabbed Sebastian's arm before he could exit the emergency doors. There was still dark circles underneath his eyes and his skin was extremely pale, though the juice the doctor gave him was starting to work some color into his cheeks. "What's going on with you?"

Sebastian sighed, "I can't B.S. my way out of this, can I?"  
"Hell no. Start talking."

[[[F]]]

During the ceremony, which Blaine was enjoying extremely with the Bruno Mars rendition, he would catch Kurt looking over at him. Each time, Blaine would give him an encouraging or thankful smile; this wedding was pulling him out of his funk like Kurt hoped, but the older boy was still worried about the wedding going smoothly. Blaine gave Kurt a thumbs up when Carol and Burt finally kissed as husband and wife.

"You did it, buddy," Blaine hooked his arm around Kurt's neck when they were at the reception. "You planed the perfect wedding."

"It was pretty great, huh?" Kurt laughed, his cheeks rosey. Blaine thought it was adorable.  
"Hey, thanks for inviting me. I really needed this."

"My…" Kurt looped their arms and gave Blaine's a squeeze, "Pleasure."

[[[F]]]

"How could you not tell me?" Jeff shreaked. "I'm your best friend!"  
"Yeah, you're also Blaine's roommate and you happen to have a very big mouth!" Sebastian shouted back. Jeff let out a squeek.

"I do not!"  
"You kind of do, Jeff," Nick agreed. Jeff huffed, sitting back down on Nick's bed. Sebastian sighed and lied down on his now cool bed. This morning he was burning up but couldn't pull himself out of a haze; now all he wanted to do was curl back underneath the sheets and sleep for days. "Still, you could have told us earlier."

"So all those stomach aches, every time you told Coach you couldn't play…why you're not palying anymore…" Jeff trailed off, his eyes frowning deeply.

"Yup."  
"Dude."  
"Yup."

"Shit." Sebastian sighed.  
"Yeah."

[[[F]]]

"Hey, Finn's dating Rachel right?" Blaine asked, gesturing towards the two, who were sitting at different tables while Carol and Burt danced. Kurt frowned.

"Yes; why?"  
"Well, I've been watching Finn…"  
"You mean checking him out," Kurt smirked.

"Whatever," Blaine wove it off, though not denying it, making Kurt laugh nervously; the last thing he needed was his crush to have a crush on his now step-brother, aka his ex-crush. "I was watching and he keeps looking over there," Blaine pointed his flute to the table filled with glee club members. Sam, who was incredibly attractive according to Blaine, Mike, Tina, Rachel and then a girl that caught Blaine's attention the second she danced down the aisle. If Blaine was into girls, she'd be it; Quinn Fabray, Kurt told him once. She was beautiful, especially when she smiled brightly and leaned against Sam.

"Well, Rachel _is _sitting there," Kurt pointed out.  
"Yeah, but his eyes aren't on her. They're on _her," _Blaine pointed again. Kurt followed his gaze to see Quinn with Sam's arm around her, but her eyes were cast to the table and her smile was dim. Kurt looked over his shoulder at Finn, who looked just as gray, though his cheeks were blushed.

"Huh," Kurt's eyes widened. "How did I not see that?"  
"See!" Blaine grinned, slipping his arm over Kurt's shoulder again. Kurt smiled, leaning back just slightly; Blaine didn't seem to notice. "I am awesome to have around."

[[[F]]]

"Can we talk about something else now?" Sebastian asked tiredly, hugging his pillow to his stomach with his knees pulled in. Nick was sitting on the floor between the beds and Jeff was lying down, playing with Nick's basketball.

"Like what?" Nick asked, tilting his head back to look at the depressed looking boy on the bed. Sebastian picked at the fabric of his blanket; he felt extremely small right now. Like a child. He'd do anything to feel like himself again, but that can't happen without someone here with him.

"Did I really hurt Blaine's feelings?" Sebastian asked softly, not really wanting to ask but still really wanting to know.  
"Yeah, you did," Jeff placed the ball down on the ground as he sat up. Nick started twirling it with his fingers.

"He was practically crying." Sebastian sat up quickly; he ignored the way his ears rang and his head felt light in result.

"I made Blaine _cry_?" When Nick and Jeff nodded at the same time, Sebastian felt like someone punched his gut. It wasn't the usual stomach pains he has now; it was lower, deeper. It was the pain he only gets when he thinks of how much he screwed up with Blaine or if anyone hurt him. Sebastian did both of those things. "No; no, I don't want Blaine to cry."

"Then make things right, you idiot," Nick chucked the ball at Sebastian. He caught it easily; Sebastian stood up and paced the length of his bed while twirling the ball between his palms.

"How?"  
Jeff raised his eyebrows at Nick, "Well, Blaine told me he was going to a wedding tonight; he left before Nick called me."

"Blaine's at a wedding?" Sebastian tried to remember if anyone Blaine knew was engaged; no one was, except for Sebastian's older sister and she wasn't getting married anytime soon; besides, Sebastian would be there, too. "Who's wedding?"

"I don't know," Jeff shrugged. "Some dude named Burt Hummel and this chick Carol…"

"Wait," Sebastian almost dropped the ball. "Hummel?"  
"Yeah," Jeff shrugged innocently again.

"Why, what's wrong?" Nick asked with concern. Sebastian stood there, pondering what his next move would be. Not long after, he threw the ball back to Nick and went to his closet.

"I got to get ready."  
"Atta-boy!" Jeff and Nick high fived each other, earning them a face full of a shirt that he threw at them.

[[[F]]]

When Sebastian got there, the dance floor was crazy while the large group of teenagers sang 'Just The Way You Are.' Sebastian tried not to roll his eyes at the sound; he slipped into the background of the wedding, going over to the bar and stealing a flute that had a dark blue ribbon instead of light; alcohol. He'd need this if things were going to go how he expected.

When Sebastian caught sight of Blaine dancing with a taller, light brown haired boy, Sebastian drowned the whole glass. _Kurt_.

"Honey," Carol patted Burt's shoulder as they dance.  
"Hum?"  
"Did we invite that boy?" Carol pointed discretely at the boy leaning against the back wall. Burt looked over and shrugged.

"Maybe he's one of Finn or Kurt's friends." Burt suggested.  
"No, no, I've never seen him with them before," Carol knew all of Finn's friends, and Finn's friends were Kurt's friends. "I have seen him around before."

"Where?"  
"I, don't know," Carol rested her chin on Burt's shoulder, never taking her eyes off the boy who was drinking out of the wrong flute. "I can't put my finger on it; but I _know _him."

[[[F]]]

"Sam, don't!" Quinn giggled as Sam dashed for the bar. He checked to see if the bartender was there, he wasn't, before he grabbed two dark ribboned glasses of champagne. "Sam, we'll get caught,"

"No, we won't," Sam couldn't help the smile on his face. He slipped off the ribbons and traded them for light ones. "There, see? And now one saw," Sam grinned with victory.

"Except for him," Sam looked where Quinn was looking to see a Sebastian watching them. He raised his glass at them.

"Don't worry; I won't tell." He gave them a wink before finishing what's left of his flute.  
"I'm going to go find Mercedes; I promised her a dance," Quinn quickly pecked Sam's good cheek before rushing off. Something about Sebastian set her on edge; she just wasn't sure what.

"Do I know you?" Sam asked as he walked closer to Sebastian. He leaned against the wall like him.  
"I'm a friend of a friend of a friend," Sebastian explained.

"So basically, no?" Sam smiled a little. Sebastian smirked. He gringed at Sam's eye.

"Oh, how'd you get that thing?" Sam barely even finched when Sebastian touched the bruise lightly with his finger. Shocking, Sebastian thought.

"Dave was messing with Kurt and we got into a fight when he knocked Mike into Artie," Sam pointed at each person when he said their name. He took a large sip of his drink, "Thank god Karofsky got expelled."

"He did?" Sebastian asked with surprise. "So that means things are good again?"  
"I guess so," Sam shrugged. "Why?"

"No reason," Sebastian tried not to smile. If things were good again, that means Blaine won't have to try to fix things with Kurt. Which means Sebastian can fix things with Blaine. "Nice meeting you…?"

"Sam," The blond held his hand out.  
"Sebastian." They shook hands, making Sebastian smirk; who did that anymore? "You keep an eye on that girl of yours," Sebastian pointed towards Quinn with his free hand. Sam looked over to see her talking to Finn, her smile too bright and her body too close to his. "She's too pretty to lose."

"Yeah-yeah, she is." Sam didn't even notice that Sebastian had let go of his hand and walked away.

[[[F]]]

"Hey New-Gay," Santana caught Blaine's attention when she was suddenly by his side. He was dancing with Kurt while she had her arms around Puck's neck. She nodded towards the corner of the room. "You've got an admirer."

"What?" Blaine's eyes snapped up right away. What she said made his heart pound; he didn't want to get his hopes up though. However, when he saw what she saw, his heart raced even more.

"And a hot one at that," Santana smirked knowingly at Blaine before Puck lead them somewhere else. Blaine felt like time froze. Sebastian was in the corner, his foot up against the wall and a flute in his hand. He looked confident, like he was the owner of the room, though no one noticed him really. But once Blaine met his eye, that confidence slipped and Sebastian gave him a sweet, broken smile.

"Is that him?" Kurt asked, trying not to sound too bitter. But how could he not? Here Blaine was, talking about how attractive Sebastian was when he was much more in person. Kurt can't compete and from the looks of it, he shouldn't bother. Blaine looked in complete awe of Sebastian; like his eyes would bug out and you could see his heart through his rib cage.

"I don't know what he's doing here, I swear," Blaine snapped back into it as an apology.  
"Go," Kurt nudged his arm.

"What?"  
"Go," Kurt sighed, "Obviously he came here for a reason and it wasn't for the cake. So go," Kurt patted Blaine's shoulder, though it killed him to set him in the arms of another guy. "Talk to him."

Blaine could have kissed Kurt right then and there…that is, if he wasn't completely in love with Sebastian…wait, _he's what?_

[[[F]]]

Without words, Blaine led them out of the main hall and towards the staircase. Once there, Blaine turned to face the dashing young man. Sebastian looked good in a suit; really good. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to crash the party," Sebastian joked poorly. His smile wasn't too convincing. Blaine just had to raise an eyebrow for Sebastian to give up. "I came to talk to you. I-I miss you."

"Yeah?" Blaine couldn't help but feel hopeful. 'No, don't. That's what he wants…don't give in so easily,' Blaine wanted to tell his thoughts to shut the hell up and never let Sebastian go, but he knew his mind was right. He can't just give in even if Sebastian is the one caving this time.

"I've been acting like a complete ass hole lately," Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Though he cleaned up good, Blaine could see the dark circles under his eyes and the slight pink coloring to his cheeks; Sebastian doesn't blush either, so Blaine knew that it meant nothing good.

"You're sick?" Blaine guessed. Sebastian's eyes shut up with shock.  
"What?"

"You're all pale," Blaine couldn't help but brush his thumb against Sebastian's cheek. It made the taller of the two smile warmly, making the shorter feel better too. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Sebastian took Blaine's hand and held it tight. "Yeah, I'm a lot better now."

"Good," Blaine chuckled, lacing their fingers together. "So…you missed me, huh?"

"Oh, shut up!"

[[[F]]]

Sebastian and Blaine were sitting on the outside steps of the building when people started leaving the hall. The sky was completely black besides street lights and they had been silent for a while. Blaine had one arm resting on his knees and his chin on top while his free hand was still laced with Sebastian's. The quieter of the two—if that was possible—was staring off into space while he rubbed his thumb over Blaine's hand.

"You know this doesn't make anything better, right?" Blaine broke the silence. Sebastian sighed, making his breathe seen with the cool night air.

"Yeah; I know," he didn't dare look at Blaine.  
"Things don't just become okay with you dressing up and crashing a wedding for me," Blaine wished it did make things okay, but he knew he couldn't be naïve anymore. He has been for too long. "This isn't one of our normal break ups, Sebastian."

"I know," Sebastian groaned a little, finally looking down at Blaine. "I know that. I screwed up majorly. I was just pushing you away because I realized how serious it was getting."

"You were scared?" Blaine sat up straighter at the thought; Scared and Sebastian don't go in the same sentence. Never. Sebastian smiled a little, nodding as he met Blaine's eyes.

"Terrified." It made Blaine smile a little too.  
"Me too," Blaine bumped their shoulders together before resting his chin back down on his arm. Sebastian leaned his shoulder for comfort. Blaine looked down at their linked hands, "Nothing's going on with Kurt and I."

"Is that why you're at his father's wedding?"  
"We're friends."  
"He likes you," Sebastian said simply.  
"We're _friends," _Blaine repeated, squeezing Sebastian's hand.

"He _likes _you." And this time, Blaine actually heard the words. He heard the meaning and he heard how Sebastian feels about it. Maybe Sebastian didn't have to worry about Blaine; but he has to worry about Kurt. Blaine ended the conversation by resting his cheek on Sebastian's shoulder and that was that for a while.

[[[F]]]

"That Sam is cute," Sebastian commented as he watched the blond open the passenger door for his girlfriend. Normally Blaine would elbow him, but he agreed. Blaine leaned back against Sebastian's body and nodded. "He's going to lose her though," Sebastian added, wrapping his arms tighter around Blaine as if the words were meant for them.

"Why's that?" Blaine looked up at Sebastian as best as he could from their position. Sebastian was sitting back against the railing of the stairs with Blaine between his legs and their hands still linked with Sebastian's arms wrapped around Blaine protectively. They didn't care about the people coming out of the hall looking at them; most of them were too drunk to even notice.

"Because she's still in love with the hot step brother," Sebastian nodded towards Finn, who was leaning against his truck with Rachel in his arms though he was watching Quinn kiss Sam's cheek before getting into the car. Blaine frowned at the sight; it was sad, really. Blaine stayed silent though, not wanting to put himself into that situation. However, a thought popped into his head as Sam drove the two of them away.

"Hey, how did you know '_still?'_" Sebastian doesn't know anything about the McKinley students except their names, which he barely knows.

"Because the hot step brother looked much too sad over the fact that she's with pretty-boy; like he had her and lost her. And pretty-lady kept looking at hot step brother with longing and pain; like she had him and hurt him; and both of them know that they still have feelings for each other, but whatever ruined them hasn't changed, otherwise they'd be together now." Sebastian explained with a slight shrug. Blaine smiled, snuggling into him more.

"Since when do you know so much about relationships?" Blaine teased. He could feel Sebastian's smile against his ear before a small kiss was placed behind it, making him shiver.

"Because I screwed up a pretty good one too." And neither of them knew what to say after that, so they said nothing at all.

[[[F]]]

"Can I drive you back to Dalton?" Sebastian offered when they were at his car. It was eleven by now, which meant they had an hour to get back to Westerville. It was impossible really, but neither of them cared much.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea," Blaine looked down at his shoes with his hands in his jacket pockets. Sebastian's good, light mood dropped at the words. His frown grew back on his face.

"What not?" Blaine looked up through his lashes with warm golden eyes that slaid Sebastian.

"Look, tonight was…great," Blaine admitted. This time, his cheeks weren't red from the cold, and both of them knew that. "Perfect really. But, like I said…"

"Nothing's changed," Sebastian finished for him. Blaine hung his head slightly.  
"Yeah." Blaine whispered. The air was white with Sebastian's sigh as he tilted his head back.

"Alright." He nodded slowly. Leaning down just slightly, he gave Blaine's cheek a soft kiss before opening up his car door. "I'll see you around, Blaine." All the raven haired boy could do was watch as Sebastian started up his Porsche and drove off much too quickly into the night. It took a second for Blaine to regret it.

"Damn it; why did I do that?" He kicked the pavement before plopping down on the curb and cradling his head in his hands.

"Do what?" a familiar voice asked. Blaine looked up to see Kurt sit down next to him.  
"Sebastian just left…he asked if I wanted a ride back to Dalton and I said no."

"Oh," Kurt nodded as if that was all the information. "It's good that you said no."

Though Blaine knew Kurt's intentions were good, Sebastian's earlier words rang in his ears: '_he _likes _you.' _Was Kurt doing all this just to gain Blaine's affections? For a while, it seemed like it might have worked, but Blaine's been so caught up in Sebastian to notice. Still, Blaine doesn't want to jump the gun and assume Kurt was doing all this to push him and Seb apart for his own gain.

"It is?"  
"Yeah," Kurt nodded once, "Now Sebastian knows that you're serious about this. That if you two are getting back together, that things have to change. Before, you guys got back together with no change at all; he needs to know that things are different now,"

Blaine wrapped his arms around his knees and looked down at his black shoes. They shined in the moonlight, distracting him slightly from this uncomfortable conversation. Kurt was his friend, yes; but he was also a friend with feelings for him. It's weird when Kurt's trying to help Blaine with his relationship. 'Is he helping? Or is he pointing out how dysfunctional we were and how we shouldn't be together?' Blaine couldn't help but think.

"He knows."  
"Does he?" Kurt asks with an eyebrow in the air. Blaine looks up to see Finn still leaning against his truck door, his ankles crossed, his hands in his pockets and a deep frown on his face. _Both of them know that they still have feelings for each other, but whatever ruined them hasn't changed, otherwise they'd be together now_.

"I hope so."

[[[**Special Audition]]]**

Blaine was lying in bed, twirling his phone around in his hand as he thought about if he should call or not. For the past few days, all he can think about is the wedding. All he can think about is how peaceful things were with Sebastian outside. How nice it felt to have his hand in his again, or his lips against his skin. Things felt, normal; complete again. But Blaine hasn't forgotten how different Sebastian looked, even how he acted. All that about relationships and how ill he looked. Blaine needed to know what was up; but he didn't want to seem pushy. So, a friendship will need to be started if this was going to work. With a sigh, Blaine dialed '1' and Sebastian's face showed up. Smiling at his cheerful face and Blaine on his back, his legs around him and his lips against Sebastian's cheek, Blaine felt that peace again. That was a great day; Dalton's carnival. Nick took the picture, though neither boys knew it until later that night.

After a few rings, Sebastian picked up. "Hello?" His voice was quite, so was the space around him. Jeff must be asleep like Nick was right now. Blaine looked over at the boy in the other bed, his back to him.

"Hey." There was a pause before Sebastian answered back.  
"Hey," Blaine could practically see the smile spreading on Sebastian's lips. "Long time no talk, Killer." Blaine smiled into the dark.

"Pretty-lady accepted pretty-boy's proposal." Blaine informed him. Sebastian fake gasped.  
"Poor hot stepbrother."

"And Saucy-Latina told annoying-hobbit about her and hot stepbrother," Blaine couldn't believe he was using Sebastian's nicknames, but it felt nice to actually talk to him.

"Oh, damn. Did hobbit kick step brother's ass?"  
"Not yet; we'll see." They stayed quiet for a while. Blaine listened to Sebastian's even breath; he thought he fell asleep for a second. Testing the waters, Blaine broke the silence. "Hey, Seb?" he got a soft 'hmm' in response, meaning that Sebastian was finally falling asleep after weeks of sleepless nights. "Do you think pretty-lady and hot stepbrother will get back together?"

Sebastian let out a peaceful, content sigh. "I hope so, Killer."  
Blaine smiled, "Me too."

**-**_  
_**A/N: DONE! :) Did it make up for the long wait? I hope so! I threw in some of my favorite couplings: Seblaine, obviously, Quam/Fuinn (who I'm still struggling choosing against) and how I ship Sebastian with like everyone, including Santana, Sam, Finn (though sometimes I like them as…well, you'll see eventually in another story.) and of course, Quinn. Come on, they'd be so cute together! Queen Bitch and King Bitch, it works. Oh, and there was some Finn/Santana, which is growing on me after Kissed A Girl. **

**A cookie for anyone who noticed my Crossover reference! ;)  
I might make an official crossover between the two shows; because, come on, that would be awesome!**

**Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter!**


	3. Special Education Part Two

**Special Education (Part Two)  
-**

After a meeting with the Warblers, Blaine went to get coffee with Nick and Jeff. They were in line when Blaine looks over into the seating area and saw Sebastian sitting at a round table by himself. Blaine would rather have that than see him with another guy, but the look on Sebastian's face told him that something was wrong. "Hey, Nick," Blaine nudged Nick's side with his elbow. "What's going on with Sebastian lately?"

"You mean besides his new crippling depression from losing you?" Nick asks in a serious voice. When Blaine's eyes widen, both his friends laugh. "I'm just joshing you."

"That is so not funny," Blaine punches Jeff's arm, but that doesn't stop them from chuckling at them. Nick shrugs, hands the worker behind the coffee counter his share of the money and moves along the line. The other two boys follow suit.

"What do you want me to say, Blaine?" Nick sighs, "Anything I tell you, you'll take it like it's the end of the world and run to help him."

"I would not."  
"Would too," Jeff pays extra for a cookie and breaks it in half with Nick. "One time I told you that Sebastian sneezed in French class and you bought him five different types of cold medicine." While Nick laughed, Blaine cast his eyes to the ground.

"You could never be too safe," Blaine mumbled, making his friends smile more. When Blaine looks up, Sebastian isn't alone anymore. Thad's standing by his chair and they're talking about something that gets Seb to smile. Blaine watches as Sebastian collects his things and the two of them leave the commons area. A deep sigh slips Blaine's lips without him knowing.

"Blaine," Nick claps his hand onto his shoulder to grab his attention. "Leave him be. Stop torturing yourself."

"Yeah but—" Blaine looks to Jeff for help, but the blond just shakes his head. "Oh, come on; I can't ask about a friend?"

"Yeah, sure, you can," Nick nods, "But we all know you're not asking as a friend,"

"Sebastian is my friend," Blaine didn't sound all that convincing.

"You can't just jump into a friendship with someone right after a breakup," Jeff takes a sip of his coffee. "Maybe you both just need time apart," Nick agrees with a nod.

"Alright," Blaine ran a hand through his hair. The worker handed him his coffee; right now, Blaine just wants to go back to his dorm room and sulk. Nick and Jeff wouldn't allow that though, so he didn't bother telling them. "I'll give him space."

"Good boy." Nick tried ruffling up Blaine's hair, but the boy ducked away. Nick holds his hands up in defense, "Right, sorry. The _hair." _Jeff chuckles though there's cookie in his mouth. Crumbs go everywhere, causing Nick to grab a napkin and pressing it into Jeff's chest to force him to take it. "You're a child."

"Speaking of relationships," Jeff takes a sip of coffee to try and clean his throat. "What's going on with you and Kurt?" There's still cookie in his mouth, making his words muffle, but Blaine understood. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nothing. We're friends. I'm just trying to help him adjust to Dalton," Blaine shrugged his shoulders. Nick and Jeff shared a long, knowing look. "What?"

"All I know," Nick started, "Is that the last time you helped a 'friend' adjust to Dalton…you got into this whole mess with Sebastian."

"Did not," Blaine crinkled his nose. When he felt Jeff's eyes on him, he looked over to see him nodding. "Really?" Blaine doesn't really remember how this whole thing with Sebastian started. It's all sort of a blur. They didn't have much of a friendship before they got 'serious,' if you could call it that. Was Blaine doing the same thing to Kurt? "No," Blaine shook his head and took a sip of his now warm coffee. "No, we're just friends."

"Okay, whatever you say, man." Jeff patted Blaine's shoulder before nodding towards the doorway. "Come on. Let's go find a song for Nick's lucky number four."

"I wouldn't be worrying about me; mister, six." While Jeff and Nick bickered with each other, Blaine's head was somewhere else. Ever since the wedding, he's been rethinking everything that's going on with Kurt. In Blaine's eyes, they were friends. In Kurt's, they were still friends, but Kurt wanted more. At least, that's what everyone seems to think. Blaine doesn't want to just ask Kurt if that's the truth; what if it wasn't? What if it was? Blaine's not sure he wants to get into that.

'Maybe I should,' Blaine shocked himself by thinking. After everything with Sebastian, and Nick telling him that they need 'space,' maybe getting closer to Kurt wouldn't be such a bad thing. It's not like Blaine could wait for Sebastian forever; he was the one who said no to him at the wedding. 'Maybe I should give Kurt a shot…' and when a shiver didn't go down Blaine's spine, he smiled. This could be a good thing; yeah, yeah, it could.

"Hey, Kurt! Wait up!" Blaine was walking out of the library when he spotted the new kid walking down the hall. Kurt paused when he heard the familiar voice. When he looked over to see Blaine making his way up to him, Kurt smiled. 'Friends, friends, friends…don't be creepy, Kurt,' Kurt thought to himself when Blaine smiled over at him. "Did you find a song to sing yet?"

"Not yet," they started to walk towards the front of the school. "I have a few ideas, but I think I need a little guidance from someone more experienced,"

"Like who?"  
"Rachel Berry," Kurt explained. "You met her at the wedding."

"Right, right," Blaine nodded, gripping onto his messenger bag. "Hot stepbrother's girlfriend." Kurt blinked at the nickname, making Blaine chuckle, "Long story."

"Anyways…" Kurt brushed it off with a nervous laugh. "I should head out if I want to make it to Lima during lunch."

"Don't get back too late," Blaine warned, "Warbler practice at five." Kurt just nodded and watched Blaine walk off. Not a second after he was alone did another guy start talking to Blaine. Kurt was having trouble getting used to the fact that Blaine's such a popular guy; everyone at Dalton, even the teachers, love Blaine while Kurt's more timid. They're polar opposites sometimes, but they have so much in common too. There was only one thing that Kurt was sure of: he was one hundred percent in love with Blaine Anderson.

When Nick and Jeff arrived at the Duval/Smythe dorm room after Warbler practice, Sebastian's laptop was the only light in the room. Right away the boys knew that Sebastian was asleep. "It's only seven," Jeff whispered to Nick. Nick sighed; Sebastian's been so tired lately.

"Turn off his laptop?" Nick asked. His best friend nodded and went across the room to the desk where Sebastian's computer sat. Nick went over to Sebastian's bed and draped the blanket over him. He must have just crashed trying to do home work. From the dim lighting, Nick could see how much paler Sebastian is now a days. There are constantly dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and if it's possible, he looks a little thinner. Sebastian's attitude towards other people has been ruder than normal, but only because of how tired he is. He'd apologize right after snapping but Nick knows Sebastian just wants to scream with frustration. Nick smiled a little at how peacefully and humane he looks in his sleep.

"Nick," Jeff's soft voice made the Warbler jump a little. He looked away from the sleeping boy and to Jeff, who was sitting in the desk chair now. "Check this out." Nick made his way over to the desk and dipped his head down to see what was on the screen. Jeff had noticed the page when he was about to log off the computer. "This is what he has right?" Jeff asked with big brown eyes; he hated that his best friend was sick and seeing what it was just made it worse for him to handle.

"Yeah," Nick sighed. He noticed how upset Jeff looked and ruffed up his hair to comfort him, "He'll be okay."

"Don't kid me, Nick," Jeff shook his head before looking back at the medical site. "It's bad isn't it?" All Nick could do was sigh again; somehow in this situation, he became the adult one. He had to be calm and collected for both of his friends; this wasn't going to be easy on Sebastian or either of them either. Plus, Nick has to keep things from Blaine, which he hates.

Nick grabbed the mouse from Jeff and closed the page. "Don't worry about it right now, 'kay?" Nick patted Jeff's shoulder, making Jeff nod. He closed the lap top and grabbed his bag off of the floor. "Come on; let's go study at your place."

While Nick exited the dorm room, Jeff continued to sit there. He looked over at the bed closest to him, the one Sebastian was sleeping in. He looked so innocent and fragile; nothing like the Sebastian that he knows.

"Jeff," Nick's voice broke him out of his thoughts. Jeff looked up to see Nick in the doorway, the hallway light shining into the room. "You coming?" Jeff just nodded again; for once, he didn't feel like talking.

When Jeff unlocked his door, him and Nick saw that Blaine wasn't alone in the dorm room. Blaine was sitting at the desk while Kurt was on his bed with a text book on his lap. Both boys looked up when the door opened, "Hey," Blaine smiled at his best friends before looking back at his book. Kurt just waved.

"Hey," Nick nodded at him. He entered the room first while Jeff stayed by the door. He was in shock; Blaine rarely brings anyone to their dorm, in any case. The only person that Blaine ever invites over is Sebastian, and when that happens, Jeff usually has to leave the area. He's not used to this. "Kurt, you were really good, by the way," Nick smiled as he sat on Jeff's bed.

"Thank you. So were you two," Kurt knows that none of them ended up getting a solo, only Blaine, but at least Jeff and Nick made it closer than he had. Kurt knows that singing, 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' was a bad idea now; it was too bold and too showy. Blaine explained that as nicely as he good; hopefully with the help of Blaine, Kurt can start blending in more.

Nick started up a conversation with Kurt, wanting to be nice. He wanted Kurt to feel comfortable; like they were his friends too, not just Blaine's. All Warblers were friends with each other. They were a family; Kurt's a part of that now.

After a while, Blaine noticed that Jeff wasn't participating in the conversation. He looked up to see that Jeff was still standing in the doorway; his hand was even still on the knob. "Jeff, you okay?"

"Huh?" Jeff blinked.  
"You okay, dude?" Nick asked, concerned about the blank look on Jeff's face.

"Yup," Jeff just nodded once. "I gotta pee." With that, Jeff exited the dorm room, leaving the door open behind him.

"Don't you guys have a…" Kurt pointed towards the open door in front of him with his pen. Blaine's frown deepened. Obviously Jeff wasn't really going to the bathroom. He would have used theirs instead of the hall one.

"Yeah," Blaine slowly stood up. He was about to follow Jeff out to see what was up when Nick held a hand out.

"Just give him some space." Nick said before continuing to talk to Kurt.

'Space…people seem to need a lot of that lately,' Blaine thought as he slumped back down into his chair.  
-

"Wake up!" Jeff jumped onto Sebastian's bed, making it shake and the sleeping boy stir. Sebastian jumped awake and flinched when he noticed that someone was on top of him. He reached up and turned on the lamp on the bedside table. Jeff just continued to blink down at him. Sebastian sat up as best as he could and glared at the blond through clenched eyes; it was too bright in here.

"Do I even have to say it?" Sebastian asked, talking about the position they were in. Jeff rolled his eyes in response and rolled over so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. With the new freedom of his legs, Sebastian sat up more.

"There's a boy in my dorm room." Jeff said simply.  
"Yeah, Jeff," Sebastian ran a hand through his bed head. "That would be your roommate."

"Not Blaine, you idiot," Jeff grabbed Nick's pillow and whacked Sebastian with it. "There's _another _boy in my dorm," Sebastian just blinked. He was still half asleep and hated Jeff a little for waking him up. It felt so nice to rest for once. When Sebastian didn't respond, Jeff continued. "_With _Blaine."

Sebastian was fully aware after that. "Blaine has a boy in his dorm room?" When Jeff nodded, Sebastian felt his heart fall into his stomach. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but it didn't feel good. Instead of letting it show, Sebastian passed off a sigh, "Blaine's a big boy, Jeff; he can do what he wants," When Sebastian reached over to turn the light back off, Jeff grabbed his wrist.

"No."  
"What do you mean no?" Sebastian crinkled his nose.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be," Jeff explained. Sebastian noticed how child like Jeff was at that moment. "It's Kurt, Sebastian. _Kurt's _in my dorm room, with _Blaine." _Sebastian tried to ignore the huge bolder that seemed to settle on his chest at the words. He swallowed the lump in his throat and sat up a bit straighter.

"Look, Jeff…"

"No!" Jeff complained as he stood up. "It's not right. Kurt's not supposed to be there, you are. No one's supposed to be in that dorm room with Blaine but you. It's not right." It all seemed to make sense to Sebastian now; Jeff's never been one for change. Seeing someone else with Blaine must be weird for him; but that's what Nick and Jeff wanted right?

"I thought you told me…"

"I don't care what I told you," Jeff huffed. "It was crap alright? Screw space and time apart! You and Blaine are supposed to be together; that's the way it's supposed to be. So you have to make this right,"

"What?"  
"You have to make things right, Sebastian!" Jeff threw his hands into the air. "You have to go to Blaine, and fall down onto your knees and apologize. You have to shout it off the ruff tops; write it on the side of a building. Do something! Just make it right!" Sebastian was much too tired for this.

"Look, Jeff, you and Nick were right. With everything going on with me right now, Blaine would just make things more complicated and Blaine would go crazy with worry and I can't do that to him. So…" Sebastian was interrupted again.

"But Blaine could make things better; I know he can," Jeff tugged on Sebastian's hand, making him sit on the edge of his bed. "You're miserable, Sebastian. Nick knows it, I know it, you know…it everyone knows it; you're miserable without Blaine and he can make things right again!"

Sebastian sighed, running a hand back through his hair. "What do you want me to tell you, Jeff? That I can apologize to Blaine and everything will be fine again? That I won't be sick anymore? That's not how it works."

"Maybe not," Jeff stood his ground. "But it's worth a shot. Now get your sorry ass up and get that Lima loser out of my dorm!" when Sebastian didn't move, Jeff snapped. "_Go_!"

Since the door was wide open, Nick, Blaine and Kurt could hear Jeff's voice trailing down the hallway. "Come on, man…I don't care, go…let's go, hotshot, go…_come_ _on_!" Nick and Blaine shared a confused look before Jeff showed up in the doorway. And he wasn't alone.

A very tired, annoyed looking Sebastian was being pushed into the doorway by Jeff, who had a huge smile on his face. "Hey, everybody; look who I ran into in the bathroom!" Jeff clapped his hands onto Sebastian's shoulders, looking at Blaine intensely.

"Uh…" Blaine looked between Kurt and Nick a few times until his eyes fell on Sebastian. He had no clue what was going on, but having Sebastian in the same room as Kurt was just a little uncomfortable for some reason. Sebastian looked at Blaine and Kurt, who weren't even sitting near each other, before glaring at Jeff behind him.

"Jeff, damn it, they're not even doing anything," Sebastian groaned but Jeff ignored him.

"Why don't you go sit right…" Jeff pulled Sebastian along by the hand, ignoring Sebastian's protests, and pushed him down to sit on Blaine's bed. "there."

Nick tried to hid his laughing at the sight. Sebastian's face was red with anger, Blaine's was bright pink with embarrassment, Kurt looked confused and uncomfortable and Jeff looked like a kid on Christmas morning. Whatever Jeff was planning it was damn entertaining.

"Jeff, I really don't wanna—"  
"So!" Jeff jumped up into the air, making Sebastian huff with frustration. "Sebastian, isn't there something you would like to say to Blaine? Hmm?" Jeff wiggled his eyebrows at the boy before smiling over at Blaine.

Blaine's eyes widened when Sebastian looked over at him. Sebastian crinkled his nose a little, not able to look Blaine in the eye, and stared back up at Jeff, "Not really." Blaine tried not to seem too disappointed. Jeff, however, didn't care who knew it.

"Dang it, Sebastian! Tell him!"  
"I'm out," Sebastian stood up, waving a hand in the air. "I can't handle Jeff going all psychotic at this hour."

"It's 7:45, Seb." Nick pointed out with a chuckle. Sebastian ignored it and left the door room with Jeff trailing behind, yelling at him to get back in there.

"Damn it, Sebastian! _Sebastian_!"

Nick chuckled at Blaine and Kurt's stunned faces, "I should probably go get Jeff before Smythe beats the crap out of him." Nick shook his smiling head before getting up and leaving the two behind him. "Jeff, get off Sebastian's back!" Blaine heard Nick shout before the door closed fully.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, who was staring into space with his jaw hanging open and his golden eyes wide.

"What just happened?" Kurt asked. Blaine didn't even blink.

"I have _no _idea."  
-

"What the hell was that?"

Sebastian jumped at the familiar voice. He had just walked out of the locker room out onto the field where Blaine was waiting for him. Sebastian fought a sigh and tried not to look at the furious boy.

"Jeff has you parade into my dorm room last night, talking about you wanting to say something to me and now you're just going to ignore me?" Blaine asks, his voice bitter.

"Yeah, that's the plan," Sebastian's clenched his fist that held his sports bag over his shoulder. He had just packed up his sports locker, seeing how he's not going to be playing any time soon according to the doctor.

"Well get a new plan then because I want to know what the hell that was about," Blaine grabbed a hold of Sebastian's shoulder and yanked him to a holt.

"You want to know what's going on?" Sebastian snapped. Blaine tried not to seem too stunned by Sebastian's rough voice. He was supposed to be the mad one, not Sebastian. "What's going on is Jeff's stormed into my room last night, woke me up in a panic because he saw _Kurt _in your dorm room and apparently it upset him."

"What, he what?"  
"I'm so tired of this, Blaine!" Sebastian admitted, throwing his hands into the air. "We're not some divorced couple with Jeff as our kid, upset when Daddy has a new boyfriend…"

"Kurt's not my boyfriend…"  
"That doesn't really matter, does it?" Sebastian pointed out. "The point is that first they're telling me I should give you space and then Jeff's yelling at me to make things right and I am _so-"_

"Wait a minute," Blaine interrupted. He held his up to stop Sebastian from going any further. "Nick and Jeff told you to give _me _space?" Sebastian nodded. "They told me to give _you _space." It was like a light bulb went off above Sebastian's head. He sucked in a breathe, clenching his jaw and staring off at the locker room where he knows Jeff is in.

"I'm gonna kill 'im." Sebastian hissed. He wasn't expecting Blaine to start laughing, "What's so funny?"

Blaine was red in the face, practically doubling over with laughter. "It's-it's not, I'm just…" Blaine tried to catch his breath but he just starting laughing again. Sebastian felt his lips tug at the corners. Blaine's laugh was always contagious. It was like a cackling bell. Sebastian finally let out a chuckle when Blaine snorted.

"Alright, Killer, calm down," Sebastian grabbed him by the shoulders. "You're going to pull something." Blaine's laugh died down into a giggle until he locked eyes with Sebastian. Suddenly he didn't feel like laughing anymore. He just wanted to hold onto Sebastian has tight as he can. 'Man do I miss those eyes,' Blaine thought.

'Getting a little too comfortable there, Seb.' Sebastian thought to himself. He took his hands off Blaine's shoulders, making the shorter boy's smile dim a little. Blaine self consciously wrapped his arms around himself as he looked up at Sebastian. "_So_," Blaine broke the silence. "What now?"

Sebastian didn't know what to say. Jeff and Nick told them to give each other space when neither of them wanted to. At least, Sebastian didn't want to. That's why he went to the wedding. That's why he answered Blaine's midnight call a few days later. But then Blaine stopped talking to him and Sebastian thought that Blaine had given up on him. It stung, so Sebastian did the same thing to him. Now that they know the truth, he's not sure what they should do.

"Well," Sebastian shoved his hands into his pants pockets and rocked on his heels. "The way I see it, we have two options…" Blaine raised an eyebrow at him, making Sebastian smirk. "We can kick Jeff's ass…" Blaine laughed, "…and then I can go see you guys at Sectionals. _Or_," Blaine already didn't like the sound of the last option. Sebastian studied his reaction carefully, "we can do what they told us to do and give each other space. But if we do that, we probably shouldn't bother trying at all." Oh yeah, Blaine definitely didn't like that last option. "It's up to you, Anderson."

Blaine doesn't know why he didn't kiss him right then and there. Instead, he said stupid, _stupid _words. "Maybe we should, should be fr-friends?" Thinking back on it, Blaine slaps his forehead repeatedly. Why the hell did he say that? The smile teasing Sebastian's face falls into a frown instantly, and Blaine feels as if someone kicked his gut.

"Friends?" Sebastian frowns, crinkling up his forehead with disgust, "You want to be _friends?" _

"I-no, not really," Blaine laughed nervously, though there was nothing funny about this. "I mean, maybe we should just be friends. Obviously we both don't want space and honestly we can't stay away from each other…" he rubbed the back of his neck, which was burning hot. "Maybe things right now are too complicated for us to be anything more than just friends."

"Friends," Sebastian repeated the word, looking at the ground over Blaine's shoulder. Blaine bit down into his lip so hard that he tasted blood as he watched Sebastian's face for a reaction. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words didn't come out right away.

Sebastian hates the words friends; especially when it's followed by 'with Blaine.' But, if this is the only way he can be close to Blaine, maybe he should give it a shot. Usually Sebastian doesn't consider anyone his friends; he thinks that getting close to someone would just hurt him. Obviously that's true, look what happened with him and Blaine. But when he moved to Westerville, he got his first real friends, ever; Nick and Jeff. Sure, he wants to murder them right now, but he wouldn't trade them for the world. He's just not sure how he feels about Blaine being that way with him too.

"O-Okay," Sebastian nodded slowly. Blaine's eyes widened.  
"Okay?"

"Yeah," Sebastian forced himself to smile down at the boy. "Sure; let's be friends." It really tipped Blaine over the edge when Sebastian held his hand out.

"Oh—okay," Blaine hid his surprise and disappoint. He shook Sebastian's hand but only for a second. "Friends."

"Right." They both nodded. 'Well this is extremely awkward. No wonder Sebastian doesn't do this…' Blaine thought as they just stood there.

"So," Blaine bit the inside of his cheek and took a shot, "As a friend will you come see us at Sectionals?" An actual smile spread onto Sebastian's face, making this whole situation almost feel worth it. If they could be friends and he can still make Sebastian smile like that, maybe this could work.

"Of course I will, Kill-" the word trailed off when Sebastian caught himself. Blaine felt his heart drop. No more Killers. How could Blaine not realize that there won't be any more Killers? "I mean, of course."

Damn it, Blaine's really going to miss that. "Great."  
"Awesome."

"Perfect."

Blaine nodded awkwardly, rubbing his arm as he looked away from the boy in front of him. He felt like a stranger to him now. "_Yup_."

Sectionals went perfectly, like expected. Wes finally took a breath and smiled. Thad and David weren't trying to kill each other anymore. Kurt didn't seem like he was going to pass out at any second. The Warblers broke out in celebration as they went off the stage. Things felt right, normal, Blaine thought with a smile.

It's been two days since is 'friendship' with Sebastian started and the world doesn't feel like it's ending anymore. That is until Blaine feels someone tap his shoulder and he turns around to see Sebastian standing there, smiling brightly with flowers in his hand. Blaine's heart races at the sight. It's incredibly touching and romantic and not at all Sebastian's style; not once when they were 'dating' did he do this for Blaine but now? Blaine wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"Uh, wow," Blaine put on a smile as he took the flowers. He could feel Kurt watching him with disproval. Blaine took the flowers from Sebastian and stared at them with uncertainty. "Thank you?"

Sebastian chuckled, "Just a little _friendly _gesture," he stressed the word. Blaine felt his face heat up. He's really starting to hate that word he put in Sebastian's mouth.

"Right," of course, flowers are nothing like the last 'friendly gesture' that Sebastian gave him months ago, but Blaine's not supposed to be thinking about that anymore. They were friends; only innocent, harmless thoughts. "Well, thank you. That's, very nice," Blaine didn't have to fake a smile. It's not that hard when Sebastian looks genuinely happy about their friendship. They aren't forcing it; it's somewhat natural. A bit awkward, but natural. Maybe they can do this. If only Blaine could stop thinking about how much he wants to kiss Sebastian right now…yeah.

"Blaine! Come on, McKinley's going to perform soon," Kurt interrupted their little moment. Saved by the bell, Blaine thinks.

"Uh…see ya."  
"See ya," Sebastian nods. He's the one to walk away, luckily. Blaine doesn't think he has function of his legs anymore. They're like jelly.

"Just friends, huh?" Kurt teases when he's by Blaine's side. Blaine can't take his eyes off of Sebastian's departing form. Kurt has to drag Blaine off the stage.

"I was just uh—"  
"Uh-huh. Come on, Romeo."  
-

When Blaine leaves Kurt in Warbler Hall, he feels good. Things are a little flipped in his life right now but that doesn't have to be a bad thing. Just because he's growing closer to Kurt instead of Sebastian and is trying to be only friends with the latter doesn't have to mean the end of the world, right? So Blaine let's himself smile at the thought of Kurt and Sebastian being his friend and finds himself not trying so hard not to think of Sebastian. Things will get better. Blaine can feel it.  
-

"Friends? Really?" Jeff complained, throwing himself down onto Nick's bed.  
"Sorry, buddy. I know that's not what you want to hear," Sebastian patted his shoulder before going over to his dresser.

"And you're okay with that?" Nick asks.  
"Yeah," Sebastian smiles a little as he grabs some clothes. "I am. I gotta take a shower; lots of tests today," Sebastian closes the dresser and points at Nick. "You're coming with to the doctor's, right?" Nick nods and Sebastian disappears into the bathroom. Once the door closes, Nick lets out a breath he doesn't know he's holding.

"How long do you think they can keep up this 'friends' thing?" Nick asks, air quoting the word. Jeff huffs.

"A week…ten days tops."

**A/N: I'm not proud of this chapter **_**at all.**_** It's long, and awkward, and all over the place. One page says this, one page says that, it's all scattered and really has no direction. Hopefully you guys got the gist of what I was trying to put out there: Sebastian and Blaine want to be together but agree to try and be friends. That's it, really. Oh, that and the fact that Blaine's more open to a friendship with Kurt now. **

**Anyways, I apologize if any of you feel the same way I do about this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter, A Very Glee Christmas, will be better. I loved the episode, so I hope it'll show through the chapter. Leave your thoughts; love them like always!**


	4. A Very Glee Christmas

**A/N: I'm contemplating letting you all out of your misery and telling you what Sebastian has…but then again… **

**"I think it's nice that Brittany still believes in Santa," Blaine commented after Kurt told him about the glee club going to the mall in order for Brittany to think they all believed. "Sure, she should probably know the truth by now, but what's the real harm of letting her feel the magic for a little while longer?"**

"**True," Kurt shrugged. They were at line in the Lima Bean, which is slowly starting to become their hang out place. It's nice to have somewhere that's theirs. Plus, it's nice to get away from Dalton for a change. "So what are you doing for Christmas weekend?"**

"**My mom's making this big dinner like every year, and my dad and I will watch football while he tries to convince me to be straight, like every year," Blaine jokes with a smile, making Kurt chuckle. They get their drinks, which Blaine changed his usual into a peppermint hot chocolate, and find a table to sit at. "What about you?"**

"**I'm not sure yet," Kurt shrugs, "Finn's in a kind of sour mood because of the break up, Dad's still stuck on wanting to deep fry a turkey and Carol's stressing herself to the bone to make everything perfect for our first Christmas together," Kurt sighs before taking a drink of his coffee. "I'm not sure how I feel about that yet."**

"**It'll be nice, I promise," Blaine pats his arm. Kurt looks down at his hand, feeling the warmth through Blaine's glove. It's a harmless gesture, but it sends shivers down Kurt's spine. A second later, the moment is gone and Blaine mentions what Kurt believes is the only reason why him and Blaine aren't together by now. Sebastian. "Do you think it's a bad idea if I get him a present?" Blaine doesn't even have to say his name. Kurt knows who he's talking about by the way Blaine's shyly looking at the table and how his cheeks are getting rosy. **

"**Blaine," Kurt sighs deeply, covering his eyes with his hand.  
"I know," Blaine leans back in his chair with defeat. "I just think that it would be nice to give him a present…as a **_**friend**_**." Blaine makes sure Kurt hears that word. Friend; that's what him and Sebastian are now. It's been almost two weeks since they agreed to take all romance out of their relationship and things are going good so far. They've passed the mark that Jeff set for them. That has to be a start, right?**

"**Yeah, but Blaine, if that's how you really felt, you wouldn't be asking me if it's alright or not," Kurt pointed out, making Blaine sigh. "You keep saying how okay you are with being friends with Sebastian but you're lying to yourself."**

"**What do you want me to say, Kurt?" Blaine stresses. Kurt's face falls with sympathy; Blaine looks really troubled. "That I like having to put a smile on my face and be friends with my…whatever Sebastian is? It sucks. A lot."**

"**Then don't torture yourself anymore and don't get him a gift," Kurt's the one to pat his arm this time. His hand rests on his arm a little longer than it should, but Blaine doesn't notice.**

"You're right," Blaine sighs. He leans forward again, taking a long sip of his hot chocolate. Kurt starts laughing when he puts the cup down. "What?" Blaine frowns, but Kurt just points at his face. "What?" When Blaine touches his lip, chocolate remains on his fingers. "Oh, ha-ha. Very funny." Blaine can't help but laugh with Kurt while he whips off the chocolate and throws a clean napkin at him.  
-

**They almost kissed. They almost **_**kissed. **_**Blaine isn't sure how he feels about that fact but he can't deny it. As he exits Warbler hall, he pulls his lips in and covers his mouth with his hand. He can't believe he was this close to kissing Kurt. Blaine hasn't kissed anyone but Sebastian before; he's never wanted to. But now…**

"**Hey," Blaine jumps into the air at the sound, followed by a familiar chuckling. **

"**Jesus, Seb!" Blaine holds a hand over his heart. Sebastian is cracking up beside him, while Blaine's heart bounds. "You scared the crap out of me." Blaine punches his arm, but Sebastian doesn't seem to care.**

"**Sorry," with one last chuckle, Sebastian stands up straight and smiles over at Blaine, who's now blushing head to toe. "That sounded really good in there."**

"**Oh," Blaine didn't even realize that if Sebastian was standing outside the room, he heard Blaine singing with Kurt. He heard it and probably saw it. Blaine really wants to know how Sebastian feels about the whole thing, because he's not sure himself; but Sebastian seems unaffected by it. 'Maybe he doesn't care,' Blaine thinks with a frown. **

"**Yeah, Hummel's got a good voice, I'll give him that. You guys uh-you guys seem to be pretty close now, huh?" Sebastian rubs his jaw as he looks towards the doors that Blaine just walked through. That's when Blaine got his answer; Sebastian only rubs his jaw when he's uncomfortable. It's his tell. **

**Blaine has to bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling; Sebastian doesn't like the fact that Blaine almost kissed Kurt. "Uh-yeah, I guess," Blaine shrugs. "We're friends." That word; that terrible, **_**terrible**_** word. Sebastian would pay all the money in the world to get that word taken out of the human language.**

"**Right," Sebastian nods, putting his hands into his blazer pockets because he doesn't know what to do with them. He's always confident but now, not so much. "Like we are." **

'**Ouch…I had that coming.' Blaine winces noticeably. It causes Sebastian to smirk that smug look. **

"**Yeah. Like we are." Blaine repeats. It still stings a little.**

"**I was uh-I was actually coming to find you," Sebastian changed the subject. **

"**Oh, yeah? Why?"**

"**I'm heading out. Flying to spend the holiday with Charlie," Sebastian explained with a smile. Charlie; he can't not smile when he talks about his sister. His best friend. Everyone thinks that Sebastian is an only child; he sure acts like it. But no, he has an older sister who means the world to him. It's a plus that she loves Blaine too. Sebastian does feel bad using her as a lie though. The truth was Sebastian will be hiding in his dorm all weekend, feeling disgusting because of the new medicine that the doctor put him on. **

"**That sounds great," Blaine smiles brightly. "Tell her I say hi." Blaine pats Sebastian's arm before walking away. Once his back is to Sebastian, the smile falls. He knows when Sebastian is lying; it's practically his job to know. Blaine's possibly the only person who knows when Sebastian is lying. He's really good at hiding it. **

**Sebastian sighs once Blaine's around the corner. Blaine saw right through that. "Great," Sebastian groaned, leaning back against the wall. This holiday is going to suck.**

**Nick enters his dorm room to the sound of someone throwing up in the bathroom. It's incredibly unsettling and concerns Nick to the core, but he knows that Sebastian doesn't want to be babied. The new medicine is starting to affect him, making him sluggish and nauseous. Nick slammed the dorm room closed to catch Sebastian's attention. He gets a groan in response. "I canceled my weekend plans." Nick says loudly so Sebastian can hear.**

"**You didn't have to do that," Sebastian flushes the toilet before exiting the bathroom. He gets underneath the enormous amount of covers on his bed and curls up into a ball. "You should go home."**

"**No way. Not when you're like this," Nick took his scarf off and held up the plastic bag in his hand. Sebastian wrapped his arms around his stomach when it ached.**

"**What's that?"**

"**Crackers, soup, tissues, all the stuff that makes can be passed off as cold remedies," Nick explained as he took the items out. "My mom didn't suspect a thing."**

"**Of course she didn't," Sebastian tried to smirk, but it came out as a pathetic cringe. "Who would guess that all that stuff would be for someone with a rare ass European disease?"**

"**You know that for sure?" Nick asked, sitting down on the edge of his bed so that he can give Sebastian his full attention. **

"**Yeah," Sebastian sniffed. He felt like the room was spinning as he tried sitting up. "Jeff told me after he went all Doctor on me." Sebastian nodded towards the papers on the desk. Nick went over to read them. **

"**Damn, Jeffrey did he research," Nick smirked. "If only he can do that with his actual homework." Sebastian laughed, causing him to cough, which caused him to gag and then sprint for the bathroom. Nick dashed after him, patting his back while he threw up into the toilet. After a few minutes, it was over and Nick flushed it down before handing Sebastian some toilet paper to wipe his mouth with. **

**Sebastian groaned as he leaned back against the shower stall. His forehead was sweating so Nick wet a towel and handed it to him. **

"**Merry fucking Christmas." Sebastian groaned. **

**A/N: I know, it's a short ass chapter, sorry about that. After such a long last one, I thought this evened it out a little bit. That, plus the fact that I didn't have very much 'Dalton' things to go with. The Christmas episode is pretty much McKinley based. Anyways, you got a little hint to what's wrong with Sebastian. It's not much to go with, but it's a start.**

**The next chapter will be The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, my personal favorite season two episode, and that's when you'll know what's wrong with Sebastian. YAY! Well, not yay; it's not good…but yay for you guys knowing, right? **

**Man, I'm a terrible person for doing this to him…**

**COMMENTS=LOVE!**


	5. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle

Nick and Jeff were talking in the common room when a weak Sebastian walks in. His skin is pale, his eyes are baggy and his shoulders are hunched over. "Wow, man. You look like hell," Jeff moved the chair next to him out for Sebastian to sit down in. The boy thanked him, but ignored the comment. Sebastian knew he looked like hell; he felt like it too.

All morning he's been sluggish. He's practically living in the bathroom since last week. Sebastian hasn't been to most of his classes because of how tired and sick he's been. He thought these meds were supposed to help, not make him feel worse.

"You okay?" Nick asked with his hand on his friend's shoulder. Sebastian shrugged his other and looked up from the table. He was getting a bit light headed, but he wasn't going to let the guys know that.

"I'm fine. Change the subject," Sebastian's voice is usually demanding, but now it's too hoarse from throwing up and quite from exhaustion.

"Well, uh…" Jeff looked across the table at Nick, silently asking if it was okay to mention the Warblers. When Nick nodded, Jeff continued. "We were just about to go to rehearsal. We got a new number going."

Sebastian blinked a few times before nodding stiffly. Nick didn't want to just leave him here, "Want to stop by and watch?"

"Uh, no," Sebastian slowly stood up. "No, it's fine. I got a check up anyways," Check up; if he was feeling well, Sebastian would scuff. Check up sounded so innocent; like he was perfectly healthy and this was just to make sure nothing was wrong. But something was wrong and the doctor wanted to know how the medicine was going.

"I'll come with," Nick didn't offer, he insisted. He was already on his feet with his bag over his shoulder by the time Sebastian registered what he said.

"Nick, it's fine. Got to Warbler practice,"  
"You can't keep going a lone, Seb,"

"Sure I can," Sebastian tried to pull off a smirk, but it was more pathetic than convincing. "I'm a big boy. Besides, don't want Blaine to ask why you weren't there and then get you in trouble." Even though he said the boy's name smoothly, Nick could see Sebastian's smile stiffen. Those two haven't talked since winter break.

"I'll see you guys later." Sebastian patted Jeff on the back and went out the opposite exit. Jeff looked up at Nick with worried eyes.

"He'll be fine," Nick offered his hand to help Jeff up. Once he was on his feet, Nick put his arm around him to comfort him. "He'll be okay."

"Will he?" Jeff questioned, looking over his shoulder at the slow moving boy who used to have a bounce in his step at all times. Nick noticed this too and sighed.

"I sure hope so."  
-

Sebastian hated how small he felt sitting on the examination table. He was kicking his feet like a child, liking how they don't touch the ground. His fingers clawed into the cushion's edge for support; waiting for the doctor to arrive was never fun for him before. But that was when he was a kid and his mom was worried he had an ear infection; this is a bit different.

Unlike being paranoid about getting a shot and having his mom to hold his hand, Sebastian was completely alone. Yes, he brought that on himself; Nick offered to come, but Sebastian would just put on a brave face even though he was freaking the hell out. It's better with no one here to see how scared he was.

Waiting made him even more tired; the white walls made his mind wander and his eyes sag. Sebastian's head dipped down for exhaustion, but then popped back up. He was blinking a few times to shake the thoughts of sleep when the door opened up.

The familiar face was almost comforting; almost.

"Hello, Sebastian," Molly O'Neill looked too young to be a doctor; too pretty too, if you ask Sebastian. But she was good at what she does. Luckily, when she told Sebastian that he should come in regularly, and he asked if they could meet in the ER instead of a doctor's office, she agreed. Most doctor's wouldn't; especially seeing how Sebastian insists on doing this all alone.

"Hey, Doc." He managed to give her a good enough smile, which made hers grow.

"How you feeling?" She patted his shoulder as she passed him to get to the counter.  
"Fine."

"Yeah?" Molly looked over her shoulder at him as she washed her hands. 'Great, now they'll be cold.' Sebastian thought while swallowing down hard. "The meds are doing okay?"

"I-I guess," Sebastian shrugged nervously. He tried not to think about how he had to pull over on the way here to throw up in a bush. Or how just a few minutes ago, he ran into the bathroom and was in there for too long. "Yeah."

"Feeling a bit sluggish?" Molly wrinkled her nose with understanding as she lifted up his chin and touched his throat. Normal doctor stuff.

"A bit," Sebastian chuckled, making her smile.  
"That's normal," O' Neill leaned against the counter with her arms crossed over her chest and just looked at him. It made Sebastian a bit tense, but he tried not to let it show. "The nurse at the front counter said you ran out of here a little while ago?"

"Uh, yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck and tried not to meet her eye. "My stomach wasn't feeling too good."

"No?" Molly tilted her head to the side. "That been happening a lot?" Knowing he shouldn't lie, Sebastian nodded. "How frequently?"

"I don't know," Sebastian sighed, "Twice an hour…maybe ever couple hours," Molly continued to nod, but said nothing for a while. His red cheeks were a huge contrast to how pale the rest of his skin was. His blue green eyes were grayer now.

"It's been pretty disruptive, huh?"  
"You could say that."

"Has there been any blood in the vomit?" The sentence all together was uncomfortable, but the fact that it was true made it worse. Sebastian said nothing, but the woman got her answer from how he looked away and blinked uncomfortably. "It's a side effect from the medicine. It should decreases in time as your body gets used to the medication."

"And if it doesn't?" Sebastian asked bitterly. Molly was used to him being hostile, so she just gave him a sympathetic smile. "Sorry," he ran a hand down his face and sighed. "I'm just…tired."

"I know," Molly moved so she was standing by the exam table and put her hand on his knee. "You're going through a lot, Sebastian," he just nodded. Molly sat down on the table beside him and sighed, "Which is why I think it's best if you call your parents and let them…" Sebastian's groan interrupted her.

"No," he held his hands to his face, "Just when I was starting to like you," the doctor chuckled in response but said nothing. After a few moments of silence, Sebastian thought of something. He dropped his hands to look over at the blond woman. She reminded him so much of his sister; especially with her concerned, apologetic eyes. "Things aren't good are they? That's why you want to tell my parents."

"No," Molly admitted, rubbing his knee, "No, things aren't good."

Sebastian had to bite down into his lip to keep it from shaking. "G-great."  
-

When Sebastian got home from the appointment, all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and never get out. The lights were off, making him even more tired. In order to see his way through the dorm, he turned the lights on, only to find Nick sitting on his bed with papers next to him. Jeff's papers. The medical papers. Along with them were the hospital bills that Sebastian hid in his dresser.

Nick looked up at his friend with sad eyes and his lips drawn to a frown. Sebastian fought off a sigh and went across the room to lie down on his bed. Nick swung his legs over the edge of his bed to study the boy. Sebastian just closed his eyes and tried to rest; even though he's never been so tired, Nick wasn't going to let him sleep.

"Abdominal x-ray, abdomen and head CT scan, MRI, 24-hour cooper urine test…Seb," Nick sighed heavily at the long list of tests from the bills. "This-this is too…"

"I know."  
"I keep saying you can't do this alone because you need the support; and yes, you're right. You're a big boy and can handle yourself. You're the strongest person I know. But you seriously _can't_ do this alone; the price of all these tests, and the medication and things to come…you can't honestly pay for them all on your own can you?"

"I got a job," Sebastian admitted. He got it over winter break, but hasn't started yet.  
"Where?"

"The Gap." Nick snorted coldly at that. "It pays fine."  
"Not fine enough," Nick pointed out. "Sebastian, call your parents," he demanded.

"I just want to sleep," Sebastian's voice was soft; he was falling into oblivion.  
"Seb-" Nick was about to pry more, but then he noticed how even Sebastian's breathing was. He had fallen asleep that fast. Knowing how drained his friend was, Nick let everything go for now. He put the papers on the desk between their beds, put Sebastian's blankets over him and shut off the light. He'll let this go; for now.

Molly was sitting in her office, looking over the results from Sebastian's tests. None of them showed good signs; he had liver damage. The medicine he is on won't cut it. Molly's going to have to insist on a liver biopsy. How do you tell that to a seventeen year old who wants to do this all by himself? Should she go against his wishes and call his parents? No, she can't do that. Sebastian trusts Molly; she can't go behind his back.

Sebastian didn't know what he was thinking. All he knows is that Nick was at Jeff's lacrosse game—that Sebastian should be playing—Thad was at his girlfriend's, Jon was visiting his dad in Kentucky and the only person Sebastian really wants to be with right now is all the way in Lima for some stupid football game. He's feeling helpless and needy and he just wants Blaine, okay? So he drove the forty five minutes to McKinley, fighting off the urge to pull over and managed to get there in one piece.

But, once he was on his own two feet, things got rocky. Sebastian got light headed and his ears buzzed over the sound of people cheering. As Sebastian blindly walked his way closer to the field, he could hear 'Thriller' being sang, mixed with another song that his mind just couldn't register right now.

Sebastian's stomach started to churn and spots clouded up his vision. "Damn it," Sebastian bolted for the nearest—also smelliest—garbage can that was beside the enterance to the bleachers. He didn't think there was anything left in his stomach to empty, but apparently he was wrong.

The music had stopped, but he didn't notice. A few people were walking passed, watching him with disgust as he threw up loudly. No one stopped to help him; not that he could get much help. At that moment, Sebastian felt like curling into a ball on the cold ground and dying.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked. It was sweet, like honey. Sebastian couldn't place it; he wasn't sure if it was because of how terrible his body felt or if it was because of how confused and slow he was lately.

When he lifted his head out of the metal can, much too quickly, Sebastian's vision blurred for a moment. Red, white and black blended together in one giant blob. The thing that he noticed most was the golden hair. His vision started to stretch back to normal. What he saw in front of him was both shocking and amusing at the same time. "You're the guy from the wedding," it was Quinn Fabray; at least, he thought it was. She was dressed like a zombie; a hot one, but Sebastian wasn't really focused on that right now.

"You're Pretty-Lady," Sebastian looked her up and down and smirked as best as he could with shaky lips. "Well…used to be," his laugh caused him to start gagging and soon, his head was back in the trash can and Quinn was rubbing his back. She was helping a complete stranger; why? At first Quinn thought he was just throwing up from the flu or being drunk, but then she looked in the trash can and saw something unsettling; red. There shouldn't be red in there.

"Hey, hey," Quinn braced his elbow with one hand and his back with the other. "I know someone who can help you. Come on," She said gently. She helped Sebastian stand up straight and rubbed his arms as she guided him through the stands.

The second half of the game had already started, and people were cheering. The team was doing better now that everyone was playing, thanks to Finn and Puck. Quinn pushed past people walking to and from the stands, Sebastian in her arms. His body was going limber, leaning against her heavily. His head bobbed onto her shoulder and he groaned. "It's okay. You'll be okay," Quinn jumped when she felt how hot his skin was from his forehead on her shoulder.

She scanned the stands to try and find the woman she needed. Finn's mom; she'd know what to do. Carole was a nurse at the hospital.

Luckily, Burt's shouting over everyone else helped Quinn locate them better. "Carole! Carole!" Quinn shouted as loud as she could. The woman and her family heard the distant voice and scanned below for the owner. Quinn lifted one arm up as best as she could while her other held Sebastian up. "Carole, help!"

Right away the woman's eyes widened and she rushed pass fans to get below. Burt followed her. "Carole, help!" Quinn repeated when Sebastian's body starting dragging her down. He passed out.

"Carole, what's going…" Kurt looked to his left only to find Carole and his dad gone. They were almost to the ground by then. Blaine's eyes followed Kurt's and widened when he saw who Carole and Quinn were hovering over. At first he thought that his mind was playing tricks on him; he thought he was seeing Sebastian all over the place tonight. But then Quinn squatted down like Carole instructed and placed the boy's head on her lap, and Blaine saw his face better. It was Sebastian.

"Oh, my god, Seb!" Blaine didn't bother apologizing for pushing Kurt out of the way and running down the bleachers. He almost tripped down the last ones but he didn't care. He dropped to the ground beside the unconscious boy. "Seb? What happened? Quinn, what happened?" Blaine asked in a panic. Sebastian looked so pale; almost…dead. Blaine's eyes watered at the thought, but he swallowed down the cry. He was just over reacting; Sebastian isn't dead…right?

"I find him throwing up behind the bleachers," Quinn explained, her voice rushed with concern. "There was blood in it. I didn't know what to do."

"Carole!" Blaine looked up at the woman with a cry. Carole was the most calm out of all of them. People on the stands had stopped watching the game and now were gasping at the sight below them.

Mr. Shuester noticed too and rushed over to aid them. "What's going on?" Will asked Burt, who was standing in the back. Kurt joined them a second later.

"That's the kid that Carole saw at our wedding," Burt pointed out. "He's a friend of Blaine's…Quinn found him behind the bleachers throwing up…I don't know what happened."

"Seb, Seb, come on, wake up," Blaine shook his shoulders but got nothing. "What's wrong with him?"

At that moment, everything clicked in Carole's head. Why Sebastian had been so familiar to her at the wedding; why she thought he saw him before but couldn't place where. It all made sense now, but she didn't want to worry Blaine and everyone else.

"He's coming to, look," Carole motioned for the people around the boy to move so he wasn't overwhelmed, but Blaine and Quinn stayed put. When Sebastian's eyes fluttered up, they were a pale green. It was sickening, but Blaine sighed with relief. That relief faded quickly though when Sebastian paled again and started to look like he would explode. "Turn him over, Quinn, turn him over," Carole instructed. The girl and Blaine did what they were told and Blaine moved right when Sebastian threw up all over the floor.

Blaine moved to sit behind him like Quinn and rubbed his back. Blaine couldn't bring himself to look at vomit; he could already see the red from the corner of his eye. Blaine shut them tight and swallowed a lump in his throat; he hated seeing Sebastian like this. He just couldn't take it.

Beiste called a time out to the game, though the players stopped without her doing so. Everything seemed to stop and revolve around the sick boy, gagging on the ground. The medical team rushed over and helped Carole get Sebastian onto a stretcher.

"Take him to the nurse's office, not the hospital," Carole instructed, moving with them as they wheeled Sebastian away.

"Wait, what—?" Blaine pushed himself up and moved to follow the departed men, but Mr. Shuester put a hand on his shoulder to hold him back. "But, Sebastian's…"

"Carole's got him," Burt promised. "He'll be okay, kid."

"But-but…" Blaine looked around in a panic. His whole world was spinning; he felt like _he _was going to pass out next. His eyes dropped down to the ground in hopes for everything to stop moving, but then he saw the mess Sebastian felt and his ears rang. "Oh my god,"

"Blaine, Blaine, it's okay," Someone grabbed a hold of his cold, shaking hands. He looked up to see Quinn nodding at him, "Sebastian's going to fine. Carole's the best; I wouldn't have found her otherwise,"

"Quinn's right," Kurt agreed, and Burt nodded.

"Here, kid," Beiste held out a cup of Gatorade. "You're as pale as a ghost." Blaine let Quinn and Kurt sit him down on the bench and drank the yellow liquid. He didn't think he'd hold it down, but luckily he did.

Almost instantly he started feeling better, but the worriment returned, hitting him like a train. "I need to go to Sebastian."

"Blaine—" Kurt started to protest but Mr. Shuester's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I'll take him," Mr. Shuester offered, nodding behind him towards the school. Blaine didn't hesitate to stand up; he ignored the way his head rushed and let Mr. Shuester assist him towards the school. The only thing that comforted Blaine was that it was the way Sebastian was taken.

"Alright, alright!" Beiste shouted at the people gasping in the stands. "Nothing to see here. Let's get on with the game! Let's go!"

Quinn bit her lip with concern. She looked out onto the field and locked eyes with Finn, who stared back with confusion and worry. It's just like him to be concerned for a complete stranger. Quinn just shrugged and sighed in response and Finn nodded. He got the team together and they continued the game as if nothing had happened.

Granted the janitor was cleaning up the gravel below the bleachers but other than that…oh, who's kidding here. Everyone was on edge now.  
-

The first thing Sebastian saw when he came to again was a big bright light. He thought he was dead until the light started to dim and his other senses came back. He had to admit, he was relieved when he turned his head to the right and saw Carole Hudson sitting by his side. Something about her just screamed comfort and protection. It made him miss his mom like crazy. "Grape or apple?" Carole asked gently.

"What?" Sebastian's voice was rough, but he couldn't remember why. That is until he noticed that he was changed into a pair of McKinley football sweatpants and t-shirt. The pants were a big long and the shirt too wide, but they were warm and put him at ease. Everything flooded back to him and made his cheeks grow red with embarrassment. Everyone had seen what happened; including Blaine. Wait…Blaine was there?

"Grape or apple?" Carole held up two juice boxes. It made Sebastian want to smile, but he was too weak to.

"Apple." Carole punctured the top with the straw and handed it to him. She even warned him not to squeeze it too hard like a good mother would. Yeah, Sebastian really wants his mom right now.

Sebastian drank the juice in silence while Carole watched him with a careful eye. Both her nurse and Mom radar was on full mode at the moment. Sebastian's hair, which had been sticking up perfectly at the wedding, was now plastered to his forehead with sweat. With his eyes barely open and trained down to Carole's shoes, he was the image of innocence and looked incredibly small. He remained her of Finn; not just because he's wearing Finn's spare clothes he had in his locker, but because of the hair, and soft, yet strong, features. Carole felt protective of the boy. Out of instinct, she reached over and swapped the hair away from his forehead gently.

Sebastian stilled with shock, but let the woman continue. It's been a while since someone's comforted him like this.

The juice was gone in seconds and he wanted more, but felt too embarrassed to ask. He didn't have to, though, because Carole handed him another. He needed sugar right now. After helping him get the straw into the box, Carole pressed the back of her hand to his forehead; he was still warm and damp.

Her other hand rested over his wrist to check his pulse. It was a lot calmer and healthier than before. Though she was done checking, she kept her hand on his skin and cupped her other around his fingers softly.

"You're sick, aren't you?" She asked quietly, as if being loud would spook him. Honestly, it would have; Sebastian would have panicked. It's like a child; when they get hurt, you don't want to make a big deal out of it otherwise the child would be afraid.

If it was any other time, Sebastian would have said something along the lines of, 'no, shit, lady.' But instead, he let Carole take the second empty juice box from him and sat back against the nurse's cot. His whole body was too exhausted to fight her help. For once, Sebastian was going to let himself feel weak. His eyes started to drift closed, but he didn't want to sleep; he wanted answers. He wanted Blaine.

"Now I remember where I knew you from," Carole broke the silence. Sebastian's eyes widened. He had always known Carole; he had since he first saw her at the hospital on that day Nick brought him in. Carole was a nurse at the hospital, particularly the ER. She was almost always there when Sebastian came in, but she didn't always spot him.

"You see Doctor O' Neill." Even though it didn't sound like a question, Sebastian nodded. He sniffed and closed his eyes just to rest for a little while. He felt incredibly…peaceful right now. Maybe it was Carole's smooth voice, or her rubbing his hand and arm gently. Maybe it was because he was too tired to be anything else.

When Sebastian was out the second time, Carole had made a call to the hospital and spoke with Molly. She made Molly tell her what Sebastian was going through; it didn't make Carole feel any better, but at least now she can help Sebastian a little better.

"Sebastian, honey?" Carole squeezed his hand to catch his attention. Sebastian barely opened his eyes in response. She leaned forward just slightly, one hand over his and the other placed on his opposite arm. "Sweetheart…you have Wilson's Disease, don't you?"

At the name, Sebastian tensed up. He didn't like putting a name to what…he had. It made it feel more real, and that scared the crap out of him. Sebastian swallowed a large lump in his throat and nodded; there was no running from this. Not anymore. Carole simply nodded and rubbed his hand and arm when Sebastian started crying.

He was actually crying; big, strong, Sebastian Smythe. Mr. I-Don't-Give-A-Shit-Smythe had finally cracked. It wasn't hysterical, or even that much. Just a few tears escaping his lashes as he closes his eyes and turns his head away from the woman. He felt so helpless. He almost called her 'mom,' but the word caught in his throat with a shaky breath.

It didn't take long for Sebastian to fall asleep. When his breathing evened out, Carole took the blanket that was at his feet and draped it over him. He deserved to rest for a while; to get away from this ciaos. She brushed the hair away from his forehead again, letting her fingers press the warm skin for a second longer than she expected. Why she cared so much, Carole doesn't know. But she wanted to help the boy, so she was going to. It was her job; not just as a nurse, but as a parent.

Carole left Sebastian with the nurse and Quinn, who was waiting behind the curtain since after the game. The girl was biting her nail into a little nub, but she didn't notice. Her eyes snapped up when Carole stepped out of the area and she shot up to her feet, "Is he okay?"

"He's sleeping," Carole smiled at the girl. She always adored Quinn. Even after the whole baby gate problem, Carole couldn't hate the girl. She saw that Quinn was just trying to protect Finn from hurt because she loved him so much; she did it for all the right reasons, though she shouldn't have. Still, there was a special place in Carole's heart for Quinn, labeled 'Daughter.'

It wasn't that Carole didn't like Rachel. Actually, no. She didn't like Rachel. Not at all.

Rachel would always invite herself over without even asking Finn, and wouldn't mind her own business. She wouldn't stop talking at dinner, and made everything about her. Why Finn had stayed with her as long as he had, Carole will never understand. But, Rachel had made Finn happy, so Carole was too. At least, until Rachel kissed Puck and broke Finn's heart…again.

Carole kissed Quinn's forehead and told her she could go home, but Quinn insisted on staying incase Sebastian stayed up. It made Carole realize why she liked Quinn so much; she had her bad moments, but when she had good moments, they were great. She was selfless for a complete stranger.

Carole only left so she could talk to Blaine. They had put him in Mr. Shuester's office, not wanting to put him in the same room as Sebastian. He had calmed down by then, but once he saw Carole coming their way, he panicked. "Is he okay? What's wrong with him? Is he awake?"

"He's sleeping," Carole told him with her hands on his arms. "Blaine, do you know Sebastian's parents numbers?"

"Yes, why?" Blaine asked quickly. "What's going on?"  
"Blaine, please, calm down," Kurt reached up from his chair to grab his hand, but Blaine jumped away from both people.

"No! My boy—" the word caught in his mouth. Blaine's eyes blurred with tears when he realized what he almost said. He wasn't allowed to call Sebastian that anymore; was he ever allowed? Wasn't that what brought them to this point in the first place? "My-my, _friend _passed out on the floor and was vomiting blood, okay? I will _not_ calm down!"

Kurt bit down into his lip. He's never seen Blaine like this before. His face was beat red, his hands were shaking in fists, and he had past and present tears damping his cheeks. Kurt has never seen Blaine so broken before. It was then that Kurt realized that him and Blaine weren't going to happen any time soon. Blaine was in too deep with Sebastian; Kurt just never took it too seriously, but now he knew.

"Blaine, honey," Carole held onto Blaine's shoulders. He was breathing so hard she thought he might pass out. "If I tell you what's going on, will you please calm down? Sebastian needs you to be calm right now." When she put it like that, of course Blaine would agree.

He didn't know how angry he'd be after finding out the truth though.  
-

When Sebastian stepped out of the boy's bathroom, he was pushed into the nearest wall. His eyes shut tight in anticipation for a fist in the face but instead, the pressure on his body pushed off him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Blaine a few feet away, his jaw clenched and his eyes practically glowing with anger.

"You're a real dick you know that?" Blaine shouted at him. Sebastian sighed.

"Blaine, let me explain…"

"For the past two months, I have been going out of my mind worried about you but everyone kept telling me that you were fine. That you just needed space. That I should let it go. When all this time, you've been _sick _and hiding it from me!" Blaine was shaking. Literally, shaking head to toe. Sebastian took a step forward, wanting to hold him, but Blaine backed up. "No! How could you do that? Huh? How could you keep this from me? I thought we were—thought that we were close-closer than…"

"We are," Sebastian interrupted when Blaine started struggling with words. The anger had disappeared and now Blaine was just upset; no, not upset. Devastated. Blaine had hot tears running down his face and Sebastian couldn't take it. He had Blaine in his arms for only seconds before Blaine pushed him away.

"What's wrong with you?" Blaine asked with a shaky voice.  
"I know I shouldn't have kept it from you but I didn't want you to worry like you do and…"

"No, Seb!" Blaine pushed at his chest one more time. He didn't mean what's mentally wrong with Sebastian; why he would keep this from Blaine. Sebastian realized that now. Carole hadn't told him what was wrong with Sebastian; not specifically because she knew Sebastian should be the one to explain it to him. Blaine pulled his lips in as he sniffed. "How sick are you?"

Sebastian looked off to the side, unable to look at the boy in front of him. "Just, don't worry about it."

"Damn it, Sebastian!" Blaine made him jump. Blaine never, ever swears; not unless he was seriously hurt about something. Sebastian took a shaky breath.

"It's-it's not good." Sebastian admitted.

"Shit." Blaine completely crumbling into him. He held onto Sebastian as if he'd slip away at any moment. He cried into Sebastian's chest as the boy held onto tight.

"Hey, it's not good but it's not that bad…honest." Sebastian lied, tilting his head down to try and look at Blaine's face. The shorter boy sniffed and rested his cheek on Sebastian's chest so he could breathe.

"Bull."  
"Blaine…"

"Just stop lying to me, Sebastian," Blaine stepped away from him, swiping at his face to get rid of any tears on his skin. "And don't pretend you're not, because I know you are. I-I know you better than anyone. At-at least I thought I did."

"You do," Sebastian sighed. "I just—"

"Did you know then?" Blaine interrupted. Sebastian fell short.

"What?"  
"Did you know you were…did you know when we bro…" Blaine huffed. He didn't know how to say this sentence at all. "Well, did you?"

"No," Sebastian shook his head. "No, I didn't know then."  
"So, when did you find out?"

"A couple days after that, I guess. I thought my stomach was hurting because I was…upset or something. I, I don't know," Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Look, I'll tell you everything, alright? Just please _don't_ hate me." Blaine's scuff made Sebastian's eyes widen. Blaine was actually smiling. It wasn't a big smile, or even a comical one. He was looking off to the side, whipping a hand over his lip while shaking his head.

When he looked back at Sebastian, all the hurt and anger was gone. He was Blaine again; his Blaine. Maybe a little redder and puffier, but he was Blaine and that's all Sebastian wanted. "You're an idiot." Yup, definitely his Blaine.

Sebastian chuckled as he rubbed his chin, "Yeah, I guess I am." This time when Blaine hugged him, it actually felt normal. Blaine wasn't crying, Sebastian didn't feel like a complete ass hole. They were just them again. Without letting go of each other, they started walking down the hall. Blaine had his head on Sebastian's chest, his arms wrapped around his middle while Sebastian's arm was wrapped protectively around his shoulders. Blaine felt heat radiate through him when Sebastian kissed his forehead. He's never been so affectionate before, always running away from that. Blaine likes it.

"You know you're wearing Hot-Stepbrother's clothes right?" Blaine pointed out, looking up at Sebastian with sparkling eyes. Not from tears this time, just because he was happy.

"Huh," Sebastian smirked a little. "Maybe I should keep these then," Blaine pushed him away, making Sebastian laugh but didn't hesitate to wrap himself around him again. "I'm kidding. How'd the game go by the way?"

"Oh, they won."  
"_Nice_."  
-

**A/N: I know, I know. The ending kind of sucks. But I pictured that part as a view point watching them walk away from behind, if that makes sense. Actually, I'm not too proud of any of it. Only because I had envisioned this so many times and wanted to get it perfect but just couldn't. I actually felt a little woozy writing Sebastian be sick so I'm not sure how it turned out, exactly.**

**THERE! You finally know what's wrong with Sebastian. It's Wilson's Disease. Which, Grant Gustin had in his appearance on CSI. To know more about it you can go to this site: **

. .gov/pubmedhealth/PMH0001789/#adam_ .symptoms

**I've had it bookmarked for almost a year now. Ever since I started my first Seblaine fanfiction, which is all about Sebastian having Wilson's too. That's why earlier I mentioned they kind of follows that story, but not really. You can read that too to find out more because Blaine goes all protective and googles it. Kind of like Jeff did.**

**Anyways, now you know, but this is not the end. And don't think it's all magical rainbows now; there is still LOTS to come. **

**Notice how Sebastian got a job at The Gap? Yeah, guess what happens then…:)**

**(P.S. I'm being really lazy and didn't go in to proof read this, so I apologize if words are missing, or jumbled or if this just makes no sense at all!)**


	6. Silly Love Songs

"**Was it too much?" Blaine asks Kurt, who barely blinks in response. "It was too much." Blaine's whole body is humming with nerves. He can't believe he just sang a song in the middle of The Gap to Sebastian. He can't believe he actually went through with it. It was a good idea in his head, but now Blaine's starting to regret it. It was cheesy and totally not Sebastian—which was kind of the point—but Blaine had to do something. It was Valentine's Day for crying out loud. What better day to tell Sebastian he wants to get back together, on whatever terms he wants, than Valentine's Day?**

**When the bell over the door of The Gap opens up, Blaine feels his heart leap. Sebastian walks out with his chin towards his chest, hands buried deep in his jacket pockets. "Seb!" Blaine jumps to his feet. He hoped for a smile; a brilliant, beautiful smile. Instead, Sebastian turned around with his eyebrows scrunched together and his mouth hanging open with confusion, maybe even annoyance. **

"**What the hell was that, Blaine?" Sebastian scolds. Blaine's racing heart drops like an elevator.**

"**What?" Blaine tries to stay optimistic.  
"I just started this job, Blaine," Sebastian points out. It's the first time Blaine remembers that small detail and right away he feels like crap. He knows what's coming, "Do you know how bad that made me look? I got fired."**

**Sebastian look so disappointed; not because he lost his job but in Blaine. That look kills. "Aw, Seb, I didn't even think…I'm so sorry," Blaine takes a step forward, but Sebastian moves away. He's words catch in his mouth when he feels eyes on them. He barely had to look to know it was Kurt sitting on the bench. Of course he's here, Sebastian thinks with a slight glare. He takes a step to the side, so his back is to Kurt and blocking Blaine from his view.**

"**I needed the money to pay for hospital pills, Blaine," Sebastian says in a harsh whisper.**

"**Dang it, I'm so—"  
"Sorry, yeah I know," Sebastian huffs. He looks off to the side while shaking his head. Blaine feels like he's in trouble with a parent or something. He can't even look Sebastian in the eye. Nothing says 'Hey, I want you back' like getting him fired. "Why would you even think you can do that?"**

"**It's Valentine's Day," Blaine admits with a small, sad smile. Sebastian finally looks at him, confusion clouding his eyes. Blaine swallows again, dread taking over him, "I thought to I should do something special…you know…for you." **

**Realization hits Sebastian like a brick; well, he realized it the second he heard Blaine start singing in the store, but he really hoped it was all just a prank that the Warblers thought up to embarrass him. **

"**Damn it, I knew this would happen," Sebastian runs a hand down his face. "I knew the second you found out that you would…" a big lump catches in Blaine's throat; he's on the brink of tears right now. His eyes drop to just above Sebastian's shoulder; he feels like the biggest idiot in the world.**

**Sebastian sighs again before looking back at Blaine, "Look, Blaine, I—" the hurt look in Blaine's eyes makes Sebastian want to take it all back, but he can't. He pauses for a second while he rubs the back of his neck nervously, "These past few weeks have been great; they have," Sebastian admitted. **

**Blaine starts to smile with false hope. These past few weeks have been great; amazing even. Since everything is out in the open, Sebastian could finally be honest with Blaine and not have to hide anything. They've grown closer in these weeks, which now Sebastian almost wishes they hadn't so they wouldn't have to have this conversation right now. He didn't want Blaine to have the wrong idea. **

"**But—" Blaine feels his heart drop into his stomach and shatter into a million pieces, "—we're not back together," Sebastian's eyes are apologetic, but Blaine could hardly notice. All he notices is that Sebastian's rejecting him; **_**again**_**. It's one of the worst pains Blaine's ever felt. **

"**We never really were together," he points out sheepishly, his shoulders hunched to make himself as small as he could. Sebastian feels very exposed right now; like he's standing on a post in the middle of town with everyone glaring up at him with hatred. The tears in Blaine's eyes are killing him. "And I think it should stay that way,"**

_**Lies! **_**Sebastian fights himself. It's all lies; of course Sebastian doesn't want to reject Blaine. He wants to hold onto him and kiss him and never let him go for the rest of his life but his damn pride and selfishness is holding him back. **_**You're doing this for him, Sebastian; **_**he reminds himself.**

**Blaine looks off to the side to hide the tear rolling down his cheek. If his heart shattered, Sebastian's is right along with it. He wants to take it all back, erase everything he ever said and just admit that…**_**no, don't think that…if you do, you'll never go through with this and Blaine will just end up even more hurt than he already is. **_**Sebastian bits the inside of his cheek until he forced his wall back up.**

**Blaine starts nodding, whipping the tear away with his sleeve before sniffing and wrapping his arms around himself. He's blaming the cold but he really just needs to hold himself together. He's about to crumble to the ground at Sebastian's feet. "Right," Blaine sniffs again, swallowing the lump in his throat, "No, yeah, you're right. I wasn't thinking."**

**Seeing Blaine pretending to agree 'with' him is harder than Sebastian thought. All this was way harder than he thought. Why did Blaine have to find out? It ruined everything; they were doing just fine being friends before all this happened. Sebastian opens his mouth to speak but the words catch in his mouth when Blaine finally meets his eye; Blaine looks devastated…because of him. Blaine should never, ever, be hurt and for Sebastian to be the cause of it…he feels his chest tighten until he thinks it's about to burst. "Blaine, I…"**

"**Bas," Sebastian freezes while Blaine's eyes drop to the ground. **_**Jeremiah. **_**Sebastian hesitates to look over his shoulder; the older boy is walking out of the store, his hood up over his big curls, "I finished my shift early; let me drive you home," he insisted with a sympathetic look. He's not sure what to do.**

"**You should go," Blaine says as if reading his mind. Sebastian couldn't be more shocked. Blaine's biting into his lip, his arms tighter around himself than before. Sebastian gasps a little when Blaine nods, "It's okay."**

**Sebastian's about to explain about Jeremiah when he remembers what just happened; he doesn't need to explain anything when he just turned down Blaine, no matter if the assumption does hurt him. Sebastian nods back, hunching his shoulders more and putting on a smile as he starts to back away, "So we're good then?" Blaine's eyes widened; Sebastian could see anger start to build up in them. No, we are not **_**good**_**, Blaine yells to himself. He's about to really say that when Sebastian takes it one step further, "Still friends, right?"**

_**Friends? Friends! **_**Blaine feels like throwing up. He nods through the pain and puts on the shakiest, most fake smile, "Of course we're friends."**

"**Good." Sebastian looks over his shoulder at Jeremiah, who's waiting and nods behind him as if asking if they are going. Sebastian sends Blaine a wave and walks away; it isn't until his back is turned to Blaine that he lets out the most painful breath he's ever felt. His stomach untightens for a second before contracting and he feels like doubling over in tears; how could he do that to Blaine? **

**Jeremiah frowns when Sebastian makes it to his side, "You okay?" Sebastian doesn't say anything; he just grabs a hold of Jeremiah's shoulder and rushes them further away. "Who is that?" he asks, looking at Blaine from over his shoulder as they hit the curb. Sebastian doesn't dare look back.**

"**No one," he shook his head with his eyes closed. He blinks away the tears, straightens up his shoulders and shoves his hands into his pockets. Sebastian meets Jeremiah's eye with a tight, smug smile like his usual confident one. "So, drink?"**

**Jeremiah can tell it's all just an act now; Sebastian is too normal after what he just saw. So the older boy wraps an arm around his shoulders and nods with a smile, "On me."**

"**Damn right it is."  
-**

**Blaine has himself curled around a tub of ice cream, practically clinging to it for dear life as he eats over-filled spoon fulls of it. His face is still damp from tears, his lungs still trying to calm down after his hysterical break down once he got to his dorm room. Jeff had been there with Nick, pretending not to be waiting for Blaine to get back to see what happened after The Gap-Attack. The second Blaine saw his friends he burst out crying. **

"**I'll get the movies," Nick had said, getting up to get them from his room.  
"I'll get the ice cream." Jeff added. While they did this, Blaine collapsed onto his bed and hugged onto his pillow. He never felt more broken. That was an hour ago and he feels no better. **

"**I can't believe I made it all up in my head," Blaine sobbed with a mouthful of cookie-dough ice cream. Jeff reached up from his spot on the ground to grab Blaine's wrist supportively.**

"**You know you didn't, Blaine."  
"Then why?" Blaine complained, dropping the spoon into the bin. Nick stood up on his knees to focus on his friend more while Blaine whipped his cheek of old tears and swallowed the freezing cold food before letting out a gasping breath, "Why'd he do that?"**

"**He's just…being Sebastian," Nick knew that didn't help but that was that. "He thinks he's protecting you."**

"**Oh, yeah, he's doing a great job of it." Blaine says sarcastically, fishing back into the tub for the spoon.**

"**Okay, I think you're done with the ice cream," Nick intervened, grabbing the tub and getting up to put it away. Blaine protested but Jeff shaking his head stopped him from fighting his friend. "You're an ice-cream-o-holic."**

**Blaine just sniffed. The three boys fall silent of a while while Blaine tries to calm down. He leans back against his head board and sighs with his eyes closed, "What am I supposed to do?"**

"**Come on buddy," Nick patted Blaine's leg. He picked the remote up from by his foot and smiled, "Let's pop in Dark Knight."**

"**No thanks," Blaine curled up deeper into his bed, turning on his side. "I wanna sleep." **

**Nick and Jeff shared a worried look. They were about to disagree when they noticed that he had already fallen asleep. At least he wasn't a wreck anymore for a while. With a nod towards the door, Nick grabbed his things and Jeff followed him out. **

**Once the door was closed gently, Nick sighed. This was tiring, "Hey Nick?"**

"**Huh?"**

**Jeff looked over at his best friend with a deep frown, "Did Seb break Blaine's heart?"**

**The question was out of the blue and innocent; it was like being asked by a kid. Nick had never considered Sebastian and Blaine's relationship to be that serious; they never even went out. Just fooled around and acted all couple-y without the relationship. But seeing Blaine in there and seeing how upset Sebastian has been these past few months, Nick's perspective has changed.**

"**Yeah. Yeah, I think he did buddy." As they walked to Nick's dorm, he made himself promise that he wouldn't be mad at Sebastian once he gets back; he knows that his roommate didn't want to hurt Blaine and it probably killed him just as much. **

**There's only one thing Nick knows for certain; Sebastian and Blaine will never be over.  
-**

**A/N: I know, I know, it took forever. And it probably sucked too; I apologize to both. I've been super busy with school and the holidays and everything but I wanted to post this before Valentine's Day actually happened. Now that I think about it, I'm mad they never had a New Years Eve episode of Glee. That would be interesting.**

**Basically everything in Silly Love Songs is the same after that; Kurt admits he likes Blaine. Blaine admits he's never had a boyfriend before—you can imagine that he mentions Sebastian somewhere in there—and they agree to sing at BreadStix. What episode is next?**


End file.
